


Ridiculous

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Son como todas las historias típicas de la secundaria. El atlético y el rebelde. El popular y el marginado. No deberían pegar bien, y definitivamente no deberían funcionar, pero de algún modo lo logran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ridiculous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/704976) by [scottmcniceass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottmcniceass/pseuds/scottmcniceass). 



> Debería estar escribiendo un nuevo capítulo de IBYM, pero aquí estoy. Bueno, qué se le va a hacer, tengo una obsesión de traducir los trabajos de [Caitlin](http://ziamc.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Espero que no haya muchos errores, lo corregí un poco por arriba...

 

 

 

_Hubo una época en la que fueron amigos. Antes de que el agujero en la verja que separaba sus jardines traseros fuera arreglada, habrían de pasar cada tarde juntos en el jardín del otro. Cuando sus madres habrían de tomar café en la puerta y charlar sobre sus vidas mientras se reían de sus dos niños con jeans embarrados y manchas en sus caras. Cuando se habrían de levantar los fines de semana y quienquiera que se hubiera despertado primero correría a la casa del otro y abriría la puerta porque sus padres estaban tan acostumbrados a ellos que ya había dejado de importarle a qué horas se juntaban hace mucho tiempo._

 

 

_Sin embargo, la gente crece. Cambia. Y cuando eres más joven hay menos cosas que te separan. Cuando eres más joven, la ropa que usas o la música que escuchas o la gente con la que te juntas no hace que una amistad se rompa. Es a medida que creces, y empiezas a buscar maneras de distinguirte de todos los demás que estas cosas pasan. Una vieja amistad se arruina, porque el chico con los jeans ajustados y los tatuajes y los cigarros colgando de sus dedos no se junta con el chico que usa su uniforme de rugby para la escuela todos los días, que se sienta en la mesa con más gente en la cafetería. Así no es como el mundo funciona._

 

 

 

 

“¿Es una broma?” gime Liam, rodando sobre sí mismo. Sabe que no debería dormir con su ventana abierta, pero todavía es Septiembre y hace demasiado calor para dormir con ella cerrada.

 

Por la ventana abierta puede escuchar a Kurt Cobain aullando sobre – _algo_. No sabe qué, porque no escucha Nirvana. Es demasiado depresivo y fuerte para él.

 

Liam sale de su cama, mirando al reloj de alarma en su mesa de luz. Sólo son las siete. ¿Por qué carajos está siquiera despierto a esta hora?

 

“ _What else could I write? I don't have the right. What else should I be? All apologies!_ ” Puede escuchar a Zayn cantando con la música, de alguna manera más fuerte que ella a pesar del hecho de que la música es ensordecedora.

 

Cierto. Por eso es que está despierto.

 

Liam inhala profundamente para calmarse, para intentar no agarrar su trofeo de atletismo del año pasado y tirarlo contra la ventana de Zayn. Se dirige hacia la suya propia y abre las cortinas y se inclina hacia afuera, mirando hacia abajo, encontrando su pantalla en el suelo donde ha estado allí durante los pasados tres meses luego de que Louis, el psicópata, entrara en su habitación _de algún modo_. Todavía no está seguro cómo lo logró.

 

“¡Bájale!” grita Liam.

 

No está seguro de ser escuchado sobre la música. Si no supiera que los padres de Zayn y los suyos ya se han ido a trabajar, se preguntaría por qué no hay nadie quejándose del volumen. Lamentablemente, es el único despertado demasiado temprano por la molesta música.

 

Las cortinas de Zayn se mueven y luego el otro chico apoya sus codos en el marco y inclina la cabeza hacia un costado, señalando su oreja y diciendo sin sonido, “Lo siento, no te escucho.”

 

“¡Dije que le _bajes_ , Zayn!” grita Liam. Se da cuenta que todo el vecindario puede escucharlo. De todos modos, también pueden escuchar la música de Zayn, así que no le importa.

 

Zayn se aleja de su ventana y grita junto con la música, “ _Choking on the ashes of her enemy. In the sun; in the sun I feel as one. In the sun, in the sun!_ ” Y, porque Zayn es una persona ridícula e increíblemente molesta, cierra sus ojos y pretende tocar la batería de la canción.

 

Liam lo mira fijamente, una expresión severamente seria en su rostro mientras Zayn se mueve alrededor de su habitación con sólo un par de boxers y una camiseta puestos, los tatuajes cubriendo su cuerpo claramente visibles. Finalmente, Liam se rinde y se da vuelta, buscando en su habitación. Encuentra el balón de Louis en la esquina, lo recoge, y se dirige de nuevo hacia la ventana.

 

Liam no es el mejor atleta de su escuela por nada, y el balón sale disparado y atraviesa la ventana abierta de Zayn, pegándole justo en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Zayn tropieza y se gira a verlo, sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Un momento después la música se apaga y el balón rebota en la ventana de Liam y cae en los arbustos debajo.

 

“¿Qué _mierda_ fue eso?” demanda Zayn.

 

Liam le sonríe dulcemente. “¿Puedes escucharme ahora?”

 

Zayn le envía el dedo y tira de sus cortinas para cerrarlas, pero deja la ventana abierta. Liam se dirige hacia su propio estéreo y lo enciende. No tiene un CD puesto, pero pone la radio más popular de la ciudad, y _Payphone_ de Maroon 5 se reproduce fuertemente por los parlantes. Sube el volumen aún más, hasta que está seguro de que Zayn lo puede escuchar. Un momento después, un par de medias enrolladas llegan a través de la ventana. Liam sonríe malévolamente para sí y agarra su toalla para dirigirse al baño, dejando su música lo suficientemente fuerte para irritar a su vecino.

 

Cuando vuelve a su habitación, con la toalla envuelta en su cintura, recuerda que dejó las cortinas abiertas. Zayn está sentado en el borde de la ventana – algo que siempre ha incomodado a Liam, porque no importa cuánto Zayn le moleste, a Liam le entristecería si Zayn cayera y muriera –, sus piernas colgando, fumando un cigarrillo.

 

Liam baja el volumen antes de ir a cerrar las cortinas para poder vestirse, cuando Zayn anuncia, “¿Me quieres dar un show, Liam?” Se lleva el cigarrillo a los labios, los cuales sonríen malévolamente.

 

Liam se sonroja y cierra las cortinas tan fuerte que casi las arranca del palo. Maldito Zayn Malik y su estúpida sonrisita y sus estúpidos tatuajes y su estúpida música.

 

Liam se viste en un par de jeans y su remera de rugby azul y blanca, porque hoy son las pruebas y le gusta mostrar su espíritu de equipo al igual que todos los demás, Además, la entrada de Liam en el equipo está asegurada sin dudas. A menos que se quiebre sus brazos o piernas, estará de nuevo en el equipo este año.

 

Cuando se viste, se dirige al piso de abajo y se prepara un vaso de jugo de naranja junto a dos tostadas en el tostador. Encuentra una nota en la mesada de su madre, junto con dinero para el almuerzo. Se lo mete en el bolsillo e ignora la nota, sabiendo que dice sólo “ _¡ten un buen día en la escuela, cariño!_ ” o algo parecido a eso.

Enmanteca su tostada y la come así, porque así le gusta. Cuando la termina, le sigue con otro vaso de jugo y sube corriendo las escaleras para cepillarse los dientes porque se le olvidó hacerlo después de ducharse, y también se rocía un poco de body spray en el cuerpo. Cuando termina con eso, tiene justo el tiempo necesario para agarrar su mochila del clóset y sus llaves de la mesa cerca de la puerta.

 

Sale de la casa justo al mismo tiempo que Zayn sale de la suya, con su casco debajo del brazo. Zayn le saluda a lo militar mientras camina hacia su motocicleta. Liam la odia. Primero, es peligrosa. Segundo, es espantosamente ruidosa, y Zayn tiene el hábito de volver tarde a su casa en las noches de escuela y despertar a todo el vecindario con el fuerte roar del motor. Por qué sus padres le dejaron quedársela, Liam no tiene idea.

 

Liam, por otra parte, tiene un muy respetable auto. No es exactamente lindo, pero lo pagó él mismo con el dinero que ahorró el verano pasado trabajando en el negocio de deportes del centro. Es rojo y está un poco oxidado, pero se conduce bien, y era barato.

 

Por el momento en que el auto de Liam enciende – a veces toma varias vueltas de las llaves en el contacto para que funcione–, Zayn está saliendo del camino de entrada de su casa. Liam lo mira irse rodando los ojos. Zayn es tán típico, con sus tatuajes y chaqueta de cuero y motocicleta. Honestamente.

 

Liam para a por café en el camino a la escuela, llevando una taza de té también, porque Louis le pagará por ella más tarde, y tiende a ser horrible en las mañanas cuando no tiene café. Por _alguna_ razón nunca puede conseguírselo él mismo; Liam en serio no entiende a sus amigos.

 

Liam estaciona en su lugar preferido, el que está más cerca del edificio. Es un lugar muy codiciado, pero todos saben que es de Liam, y nadie nunca intenta estacionar allí por eso. Unos lugares más abajo puede ver la moto de Zayn, también a Zayn apoyándose en ella, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, conversando con Harry y Perrie.

 

“¡Liam!” grita alguien cuando sale del auto.

 

Liam rueda sus ojos a Louis cuando lo ve correr hacia él, casi tropezándose porque Louis es terriblemente incoordinado cuando no está en el campo de juego. No tiene sentido para Liam, porque si pones un balón frente a él es atlético y elegante, pero Liam también ha visto a Louis caerse por las escaleras en más de una ocasión.

 

“Cafeína,” gime Louis, agarrando su taza. Quita la abertura de la tapa y toma un profundo trago, a pesar del hecho que está muy caliente, lo que Liam sabe porque su propia lengua todavía le duele de su primer trago. “Bendito seas.”

 

“Eres ridículo,” le dice Liam mientras tranca las puertas del auto, sólo por si acaso. El año pasado antes de su gran juego, los chicos del otro equipo habían llenado su auto con peces. Le tomó un mes para quitar el olor, pero también, Louis entró a sus casilleros y cortó agujeros en todos sus uniformes, así que al menos es una venganza. “¿Y dónde está Niall?”

 

Louis se encoge de hombros mientras caminan hacia el edificio. “La última vez que lo ví estaba durmiendo contra su casillero con un beigel en su cara.”

 

Liam frunce el ceño. “Un beigel en su _cara_.”

 

Louis sonríe ampliamente. “Okay, estaba en sus manos pero pude habérselo quitado de dichas y pegado en su mejilla usando el queso crema. Lo que sea. No debería haber estado durmiendo en los pasillos. Es su propia culpa por estar tan vulnerable.”

 

Louis no bromeaba. Cuando llega a sus casilleros – el de Niall a la izquierda del suyo, el de Louis a la derecha–, Niall está en el piso, su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, su boca abierta, profundamente dormido. Y hay medio beigel pegado a su mejilla. La otra mitad se debe haber caído, porque está en el suelo a su lado, pero ha dejado un recorrido de queso crema en su rostro.

 

“Eres un idiota,” le dice Liam a Louis. Le pega a Niall gentilmente con su pie. “Niall.”

 

Niall se levanta con un grito apagado y se limpia la mejilla. El beigel se cae y él patea a Louis, quien salta hacia atrás en el último momento para evitarlo. “¿Es una broma?” demanda Niall. “¡Lo estaba comiendo!”

 

“Estabas durmiendo,” le corrige Louis. “¿Y cómo sabes que fui _yo_? Pudo haber sido Liam.”

 

Niall gruñe algo por lo bajo y se impulsa hacia arriba. “No fue Liam porque Liam no es un maldito bastardo como tú.”

 

Louis inclina su cabeza hacia un costado, viéndose algo impresionado. “Maldito bastardo,” repite. “Me gusta.”

 

“Vete a la mierda,” le dice Niall.

 

“¿Quieres verme intentarlo?”

 

Liam los ignora y abre su casillero. Se saca su bolsa del hombro y saca su archivador, además de un bolígrafo, el que sostiene en su boca al tirar su bolsa dentro del casillero. Saca su libro de historia del estante y luego cierra de nuevo el casillero, justo a tiempo para oír a una tabla de skate moviéndose por el pasillo.

 

Liam eleva la vista para ver a Harry Styles rodando entre la multitud, la gente esquivándolo mientras Zayn corre tras de él. Harry tiene un libro en su mano, y lo único que hace es ver a Zayn y reírse de él, hasta que ya pasaron a Liam y están en el otro lado del pasillo, y luego se pierden de vista al doblar.

 

“Está tan bueno, él,” dice Niall mientras los mira irse.

 

Liam se congela, sus ojos como platos. “No, en realidad no.”

 

Niall se encoge de hombros. “No sé. Sus ojos verdes hacen el truco.”

 

Ah, hablaba de _Harry_. Liam no debería estar tan sorprendido. Niall no es exactamente bisexual. No es nada en realidad. Nadie vence la habilidad de Niall en no importarle absolutamente nada. A Niall le gusta lo que le gusta, no le gusta lo que no le gusta, y no podría importale menos todo lo que la gente piense de él, o sobre poner nombres a las cosas.

 

 

“¿Creí que estábas con esa, la de la cara?” dice Louis, dirigiéndose a su propio casillero.

 

Niall se encoge de hombros. “No funcionó,” responde. No abre su propio casillero, porque el de Niall nunca se toca hasta el almuerzo, cuando saca el dinero de su bolsa. Hasta entonces, sus libros se quedan ahí excepto que uno de los profesores lo haga ir a buscarlos. “Quería una relación o algo. Le dije que no me gustaba eso del compromiso. Me gusta montar mi caballo solo.”

 

Niall es posiblemente un cretino. Un leal y maravilloso cretino, pero un cretino al fin. Liam lo ama de todas formas. Al menos no está clínicamente loco como Louis.

 

La campana suena y se dirigen a su clase. Historia es el único período que tienen juntos. Liam está seguro que fue espercíficamente hecho para mantenerlos separados, y probablemente con buenas razones.

 

Toman asiento en la parte de atrás de la clase, Mark y Patrick delante de ellos. Están en el equipo de rugby con Liam y Niall. No son tan buenos como ellos, pero tampoco son malos.

 

El momento en el que se sientan, Niall pone su cara contra la mesa y se duerme. Dependiendo del humor de su profesor, a veces se sale con la suya. Niall logra casi todo lo que quiere porque, a pesar del hecho de que nunca presta atención, es un estudiante bastante bueno. Si quisiera, Liam piensa que podría ser el primero de todas la clases. Pero Niall apenas hace lo mínimo para pasar, y no se molesta en hacer nada más.

 

Historia pasa en un remolino de Niall roncando y Louis tarareando para sí mismo y haciendo bolitas de papel para tirar a varias personas de la clase cuando su profesor no está mirando. Cuando toca la campana, Niall se sobresalta y casi se cae de su asiento, pero Liam lo toma de atrás de la camiseta para ayudarlo.

 

Louis se dirige a su clase de teatro, y Liam se detiene ante su casillero para cambiar su libro de historia por su libro de literatura. Tiene literatura con Niall, gracias a Dios, porque duda que lograría pasar esa clase sin él.

 

Una vez más se sientan atrás. Esta vez Niall hace un esfuerzo abismal para quedarse despierto. Pega con su bolígrafo en la mesa en una manera que haría que los dientes de Liam rechinen si no estuviera tan acostumbrado a eso.

 

Liam abre su archivador y raya en el márgen mientras Harry entra en la habitación. Niall se sienta derecho y dice, “¡Styles!”

 

Harry lo mira con sus cejas juntas. Se hunde en su asiento cerca de la parte de adelante de la clase y le dirige a Niall una última confundida e incrédula mirada antes de sacar su libro.

 

Liam bufa una risa. “Creo que nunca te he visto ser ignorado tan rápidamente,” le dice a Niall.

 

Sin embargo, Niall sonríe ampliamente. Se encoge de hombros y dice, “Todavía tengo chances. Sólo estoy comenzando.”

 

El asiento junto a Harry permanece libre mientras la habitación se va llenando. Es el asiento de Zayn, pero Zayn no vendrá por otros – Liam se fija en su reloj – once minutos. No está seguro si Zayn lleva el registro, o si es por accidente que aparece exactamente quince minutos tarde a cada clase. Sus profesores apenas lo reprimen ahora, porque ya han intentado de todo y Zayn sigue llegando tarde a literalmente todas las clases que Liam ha tenido con él desde los últimos años.

 

Como era de esperarse, su profesora comienza a escribir en la pizarra y Zayn todavía no llega. Liam ojea la pila de libros en su escritorio y suspira, preguntándose qué tendrá que leer esta vez.

 

“Empezaremos con–,” comienza su profesora, y luego se detiene al ver que la puerta se abre y Zayn entra. Está sonriendo avergonzadamente, y sus mejillas están rojas, como si hubiera corrido hasta la clase. “Malik. Tarde otra vez.”

 

“Perdón,” dice Zayn, sin verse realmente movido. Se dirige a su asiento junto a Harry y cae en él sin una importancia en el mundo, como si no supiera que acaba de interrumpir toda la clase.

 

“Como estaba diciendo antes de que Malik interrumpiera tan rudamente,” dice la señorita Morin con una mirada penetrante a Zayn, “vamos a empezar con _Hamlet_ hoy.” Escribe Hamlet en la pizarra en letras grandes y gruesas. “¿Es alguien familiar con este libro?”

 

Zayn se recuesta en su asiento, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Su silla hace un sonido de protesta cuando se hamaca hacia atrás, levantando las patas delanteras del suelo. “' _Porque en este estupor de la muerte, los sueños que vendrán.._.',” dice fuertemente.

 

La señorita Morin sonríe brillantemente, y ésta es la razón por la que Zayn nunca está en problemas. Honestamente no es justo. “ _Exacto_ ,” casi grita. “Así que eres familiar con él, entonces.”

 

Zayn se encoge de hombros. “Un poco, sí.”

 

Liam ignora los siguientes diez minutos de clase porque es básicamente Zayn relatando partes del texto y la señorita Morin derritiénse ante él, y el resto de las chicas de la clase suspirándole. Ésta es otra de las cosas que lo molestarían mucho si no estuviera acostumbrado.

 

“Necesito que me hagas un favor,” murmura Niall, agarrándole el brazo.

 

Liam para de rayar su bolígrafo contra el papel y frunce el ceño a Niall, porque esas palabras nunca llevan a nada bueno. “¿Qué cosa?” pregunta desconfiado.

 

“Malik todavía vive junto a tí, ¿verdad?” pregunta. Liam le da una mirada mordaz porque bien sabe Niall que Zayn todavía es su vecino. “Genial. Necesito que le hables. Averigua qué es lo que le gusta a Harry.”

 

Liam lo mira boquiabierto. “Sí te das cuenta que las únicas palabras que le he dicho a Zayn en alrededor de cuatro años han sido o, 'Cállate', 'apaga eso', 'deja de cambiarte con la ventana abierta' o '¿puedes quizás no ir a andar en tu motocicleta a las dos de la mañana?'”

 

Los ojos de Niall se abren aún más y hace un puchero. Liam gruñe porque Niall es espectacular haciendo los ojos de cachorrito y hombres más fuertes que Liam han sabido rendirse ante su poder. “¿Qué es a lo que te refieres siquiera con 'averigua qué es lo que le gusta a Harry', de todos modos?”

 

Niall se encoge de hombros. “Osea-- si es heterosexual o lo que sea. Y lo que hace luego de la escuela.”

 

Liam hace una mueca. “¿Por qué no puedes acosarlo en Facebook como una persona normal?”

 

“Lo intenté, tiene todo blockeado a menos que seas su amigo, y yo no lo soy.”

 

Debería haberlo visto venir, siendo honestos. “No funcionará,” le dice Liam. “Zayn no me dirá nada.”

 

Niall hace aún más puchero. “¿No puedes siquiera _intentarlo_?”

 

Sólo porque es Niall, Liam acepta. “De acuerdo.”

 

Niall sonríe tan ampliamente que casi parece doloroso, “Eres fantástico, ¿sabías?”  
  
“Lo que sea,” dice Liam. “Presta atención. A mí sí me gustaría pasar esta clase.”

 

 

 

\--

 

 

Las audiciones para el equipo de rugby son cansadoras pero divertidas. Igual que los dos años pasados en los que ha estado en el equipo, el entrenador primero les hace correr alrededor del campo dos veces. Quienquiera que no lo logre es descalificado inmediatamente. Luego, los divide en grupos, y los hace jugar algunos _runs._ Niall está en el equipo contrario durante uno de estos juegos, y se choca contra el hombro de Liam tan fuerte que Liam probablemente quede con un moretón, pero no le importa. Está demasiado concentrado en la emoción de jugar de nuevo para que le importe.

 

En un punto el sonido de una motocicleta encendiéndose le hace girar hacia la verja. Mira a Zayn pasar, su rostro cubierto por el casco. Niall lo tacklea al suelo y Liam se concentra de nuevo en el juego luego de eso.

 

“No olvides sobre lo que hablamos en clase de inglés,” dice Niall luego, cuando están en los vestidores.

 

“No me he olvidado,” le asegura Liam. No está muy emocionado de hacerlo, pero piensa que no será _tan_ horrible. Sólo le preguntará a Zayn rápidamente si a Harry le gustan los chicos, y posiblemente Niall dentro de ellos, y luego llamará a Niall y le dirá lo que le haya contestado, y eso será todo.

 

Liam alcanza a Niall a su casa, y luego conduce a la suya. Tiene tarea por hacer, y quiere leer Hamlet así puede entenderlo mejor cuando lo lean en clase, pero sabe que probablemente no lo hará. Siempre se distrae por algo y encuentra excusas pobres para no hacer su trabajo.

 

Liam estaciona el auto, ve a la motocicleta de Zayn en su lugar, y suspira y se dirige hacia allí en vez de a su casa. Mejor sacarse ésto del camino ahora, o encontrará una razón para no hacerlo, justo como con sus tareas. Liam es bastante bueno en evitar cosas que no quiere hacer.

 

Golpea en la puerta de Zayn y se muerde el labio mientras espera. Escucha a alguien moviéndose adentro, y un momento después la puerta se abre. Zayn frunce el ceño por un momento antes de sonreír malévolamente y apoyarse contra el marco de la puerta.

 

“Liam,” dice, estirando las vocales. “¿A qué debo este placer?”

 

Liam aguza sus ojos y nota que Zayn sólo está en sus boxers y la camisa que usó para la escuela hoy. “¿Alguna vez usas pantalones?” pregunta, sin admirar ni por un segundo la curva de los muslos de Zayn, o el hecho de que sus boxers son blancos y contrastan bellamente con su tono de piel.

 

“No cuando estoy en casa,” responde Zayn. “Si no puedo caminar medio desnudo en mi propia casa sin que nadie me juzgue, entonces creo que no quiero vivir en este planeta nunca más.”

 

Liam lo mira aburrido y apenas se aguanta de rodar los ojos. “De todas formas, vine a preguntarte sobre Harry.”

 

La expresión de Zayn cambia drásticamente. Sus ojos se abren como platos y sus cejas se elevan, y su mandíbula se tensa. “Harry,” repite.

 

“Sí,” dice Liam. “Sólo quería saber, por Niall--,”

 

Zayn lo corta con una risa. “Por favor dime que Harry no es el dulce de la semana de Horan.”

 

Liam lo mira con furia. “Estás hablando de mi mejor amigo.”

 

Zayn se encoge de hombros, sin importarle. “Está gastando su tiempo,” Zayn le dice a Liam. “Harry tiene una regla estricta de no jugadores.”

 

“Pero sí le gustan los chicos, entonces,” confirma Liam.

 

Zayn asiente. “Harry es abierto a opciones. No significa que Niall tenga oportunidad.”

 

“Es todo lo que quería saber,” dice Liam, retrocediendo en los escalones. “Gracias.”

 

“Espera,” dice Zayn, saliendo de la casa. Liam está a punto de recordarle el hecho de que está medio desvestido cuando dice, “Si realmente está interesado, puedo ayudar.”

 

Liam deja de caminar y mira a Zayn con desconfianza. “¿Por qué lo harías?”

 

Zayn se encoge de hombros otra vez. Pasa una mano por su cabello. Hace eso un montón, y Liam siempre se ha preguntado cómo se las arregla para mantener el jopo en su lugar cuando lo hace. Asume que le toma toda una botella de fijador. “Porque Liam es diez veces mejor que la mitad de los idiotas que le gustan a Harry,” explica Zayn. “Y no es tan malo. Un poco imbécil, pero un buen tipo.”

 

“De nuevo, es mi mejor amigo,” puntúa Liam, a pesar del hecho de que él había pensado lo mismo más temprano ese día.

 

“El viernes vamos a una fiesta,” le dice Zayn, ignorando el comentario anterior de Liam. “Trae a Niall, y a Tomlinson también, si quieres. Harry estará allí.”

 

“¿Dónde?” pregunta Liam.

 

Zayn sonríe abiertamente. “Tendré que mostrarte. Si te doy la dirección te perderás.”

 

“Eso suena prometedor,” dice Liam secamente. Sabe que Niall y Louis estarán extasiados, pero Liam no está exactamente feliz con el prospecto de ir a una de las fiestas de Zayn. No se juntan con la misma gente, y tiene un presentimiento de que la idea de Zayn de una fiesta no es emborracharse en la casa de Niall mientras escuchan los cuarenta principales y beben cerveza barata de vasos de plástico.

 

“Ustedes los populares no saben como tener una fiesta adecuadamente,” dice Zayn, confirmando sus sospechas. “Será genial. Confía en mí.”

 

“No confío para nada en tí,” dice Liam. “Pero-- hablaré con Niall.”

 

“Tú hazlo,” responde Zayn. Vuelve a su casa y cierra la puerta entre ellos sin decir siquiera adiós. Liam no está realmente sorprendido u ofendido por esto, sin embargo, así que sólo cruza el jardín y se mete en su propia casa.

 

Su madre ya llegó, pero su padre sigue fuera. Lo saluda con un breve, “¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?” y no le da la oportunidad de responder antes de volverse a poner el teléfono contra el oído, saltando de nuevo en la conversación con la persona del otro lado de la línea.

 

Liam sube a su habitación. Va directo a la ventana y abre las cortinas, dejando que entre la luz y la fresca brisa de afuera. La ventana de Zayn también está abierta, pero no hay nadie adentro.

 

Cuando eran pequeños solían quedarse despiertos toda la noche susurándose entre ellos de una ventana a la otra. Vivir pegados, con sus ventanas juntas, solía ser genial. Ahora sólo le irrita.

 

Honestamente, Liam no recuerda por qué él y Zayn dejaron de verse. No recuerda qué causó la caída. O quizás sí, porque el verano cuando tenían trece Liam se fue por tres semanas a un campamento, y cuando volvió Zayn había empezado a fumar y a juntarse con Harry, y luego las cosas sólo fueron _distintas_. Liam comenzó a hacer deporte y a juntarse con Niall, quien le presentó a Louis. Y fue algo inmediato. No era como si lentamente hubieran dejado de ser amigos. Pasó abruptamente, y Liam había estado bastante triste a causa de eso.

 

 

Ahora, a Liam no le importa. Tiene amigos mejores. Unos que no van simplemente a dejarlo sin razón alguna. Además, él y Zayn son demasiado diferentes ahora. Su amistad hubiera terminado sin importar qué pasara.

 

Un momento después se abre la puerta del dormitorio de Zayn, y él y Harry entran, riendo sobre algo. Zayn lo ve y se acerca a la ventana y cierra las cortinas. Liam bufa y sube la música para hacer algo de su tarea.

 

Quince minutos después todo lo que ha hecho es memorizar el coro de una canción de Rihanna que realmente no le interesa. Se distrae por el olor. Está entrando por la ventana, y arruga la nariz, intentando averiguar qué es porque es algo que reconoce.

 

Liam se para y se dirige a su ventana. Encuentra a Harry y Zayn sentados en la suya, pasando un pitillo entre ellos.

 

“¿Es en serio?” pregunta Liam. “Lo puedo oler desde aquí.”

 

Zayn sonríe y extiende su brazo hacia Liam, como ofreciéndole el cigarro, a pesar del hecho de que no hay manera posible de que Liam pueda agarrarlo con tanta distancia entre ellos. “¿Quieres un poco?”

 

“Lo único que _quiero_ de tí es que cierres tu ventana,” espeta Liam.

 

Harry ríe entre dientes y dice, “Liam es siempre tan divertido, ¿verdad?”

 

Liam cierra la ventana ignorando sus risas combinadas.

 

Intenta volver al trabajo luego de eso y no lo logra. Saca su teléfono de su bolsillo y llama a Niall, quien contesta luego de dos pitidos con un fuerte, “¿Le hablaste?”

 

“Sí,” contesta Liam, moviéndose en su habitación. Recoge las medias que Zayn le tiró esta mañana y las tira en el cesto de lavado. “Aparentemente Harry podría estar interesado, pero también no sale con jugadores.”

 

“No soy un típico jugador,” dice Niall instantáneamente. “¿Qué más te dijo?”

 

Liam suspira y se hunde en su cama. “Nos invitó a una fiesta.”

 

“Una fiesta,” repite Niall. “Genial. ¿Cuándo?”

 

“El viernes.”

 

“¿Y Harry estará allí?”

 

“Aparentemente.”

 

“¿Ves?” dice Niall, y Liam puede oír la sonrisa en su voz. “Sabía que vivir al lado de Malik sería una ventaja algún día.”

 

“Para tí, quizás,” dice Liam, aguzando sus ojos hacia su ventana.

 

“No puede ser _tan_ malo,” discute Niall.

 

Liam recuerda los últimos años. “En realidad sí puede.”

 

“Oh, mierda,” dice Niall en el otro lado de la línea, “Tengo que irme. ¡Nos vemos mañana en clase! ¡Eres el mejor!”

 

Liam suspira y termina la llamada. Mira alrededor de la habitación, intentando encontrar algo que hacer. Podría llamar a Louis, razona. Podrían salir a hacer algo. Sólo que no tiene muchas ganas de hacerlo.

 

Al final se dirige al piso de abajo y mira la televisión hasta que su padre vuelve a casa.

 

 

\--

 

 

Liam se las arregla para dormir bien hasta la mañana siguiente porque Zayn decide no ser un cabrón y no lo despierta con su música. En vez de eso, se despierta con su alarma, lo que es casi tan molesto como la música. Extiende el brazo y le pega con sus ojos cerrados, pero en vez de apagarla, lo único que logra es tirarla al suelo.

 

Liam gruñe y rueda en la cama, el “beep” incesante haciendo que su cabeza palpite. De alguna forma logra localizar la alarma, apagarla, y volverla a poner en su mesilla de noche con sus ojos todavía cerrados. Se sienta lentamente y pestañea, preguntándose por qué se siente tan húmedo y caliente en su habitación.

 

Ah, cierto, la ventana. Bosteza y se levanta, estirándose mientras camina, y abre las cortinas antes de abrir la ventana. Cuando lo hace, ve a Zayn en su habitación. Y por supuesto que está desnudo, porque Zayn tiene una aversión a la ropa, aparentemente.

 

Liam no puede evitar observar el tatuaje en su nuca, o la cantidad de piel expuesta. Zayn se dobla a recoger algo del suelo, y sus ojos caen al trasero de Zayn. Se muerde el labio justo cuando Zayn se da vuelta, y se cae al suelo instantáneamente. Su codo pega contra el suelo dolorosamente, y se queda ahí tirado unos momentos sobre su espalda, en su maldito suelo, esperando que la erección se vaya. No lo hace.

 

“¡Liam!” grita su madre.

 

“Mierda,” exhala Liam. Se olvidó que su madre entra tarde los miércoles.

 

“¡Hora de levantarse!” grita.

 

Liam lentamente se para del suelo, y encuentra a Zayn apoyado fuera de su ventana de nuevo. Por supuesto que su sonrisa maliciosa está en su lugar en su rostro, y Liam sabe que Zayn está consciente del hecho que Liam lo había estado viendo.

 

“Buenos días, vecino,” canta Zayn felizmente.

 

“En serio deberías aprender a usar las cortinas,” le dice Liam, intentando sonar cool e inafectado. Reza para que sus mejillas no estén rojas, pero se imagina que lo están.

 

“¿Qué sería lo divertido en eso?” pregunta Zayn.

 

Liam cierra sus propias cortinas para quitar esa estúpida cara de su mente. Y Niall se pregunta por qué Liam está siempre a un paso de arrojarle algo a Zayn.

 

Liam se dirige a la ducha, cerrando la puerta fuertemente para que su madre sepa que está despierto. Se quita los boxers, demasiado consciente del hecho de que todavía está duro, y se mete a la ducha. Baja su mano y envuelve sus dedos en su erección, sus ojos cerrándose. Apoya su otra mano en la pared y bombea una mano mojada sobre su miembro, intentando no imaginar a Zayn arrodillado en frente de él, en sus labios la sonrisa maliciosa antes de envolverlos en la punta de Liam. Muerde su labio cuando el orgasmo lo arrasa, y luego termina de ducharse y se seca.

 

Su madre hizo el desayuno, que es claras de huevo y tostadas de trigo porque ha estado con eso de la salud últimamente. A Liam no le molesta la comida sana, pero sabe que comerá algo grasiento y terriblemente malo para él para el almuerzo, lo que lo hace más fácil de soportar.

 

Está un poquito tarde. Eso es lo que pasa cuando te distrae un irritante pero atractivo vecino y te sientas a comer el desayuno antes de la escuela. Cuando sale de su casa, Zayn recién se está subiendo en su moto.

 

“Llegarás tarde,” le dice Zayn.

 

“Tú también,” puntúa Liam.

 

Zayn ríe. “Sí, pero yo intento llegar tarde.”

 

Se sube en su motocicleta luego de eso. Liam se da cuenta luego de unos segundos que va a llegar incluso más tarde si se queda ahí parado mirándolo fijamente, así que sube a su auto y decide decirle adiós a la parada a por café. Louis tendrá que aguantarse sin su té por un día.

 

De alguna forma se las arregla para llegar a la escuela unos minutos antes de la campana. Trota hacia el interior, sin fijarse en Zayn, quien está inclinado sobre su moto de nuevo-- esta vez fumando en propiedad escolar, porque es un idiota--, ni una sola vez.

 

Louis lo está esperando en su casillero. Su rostro se ilumina cuando ve a Liam, y luego decae cuando ve que no tiene nada de té en sus brazos. “Oh, Dios,” suspira Louis dramáticamente. “Voy a terminar decapitando a alguien antes del almuerzo.”

 

“Lo siento,” dice Liam apurado, alcanzando el candando de su casillero. Pone la contraseña y lo abre. “Llegaba tarde.”

 

“Nunca es demasiado tarde para bebidas con cafeína,” dice Louis seriamente. “A la mierda con ésto. Me saltearé el primer período. Niall, ¿quieres algo de la tienda?”

 

“¿Qué tal un beigel para compensar el de ayer?” pregunta Niall, parándose. Una vez más había estado sentado en frente a su casillero.

 

“De acuerdo,” dice Louis. “También te traeré café, Liam. Te perdono por esta vez. No dejes que vuelva a suceder.”

 

Liam rueda sus ojos y saca su libro de historia de su casillero. Un momento después suena la campana, y él y Niall entran a clase.

 

Louis entra a la clase media hora tarde con café y un beigel. Su profesor lo mira asesinamente, pero él se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y se desliza en el asiento junto a Liam, quien está intentando trabajar. Mira hacia arriba sólo lo suficiente para agarrar su café y darle a Louis una corta mirada de agradecimiento.

 

“Así que,” dice Niall, bajando la voz para que su profesor no escuche. “Nos invitaron a una fiesta el viernes.”

 

Louis se endereza y alza sus cejas. “¿Quién? ¿Quién da una fiesta de la que no me enteré?” demanda Louis.

 

“Zayn nos invitó,” dice Niall.

 

La cara de confusión de Louis aumenta y dice, “Esperen, ¿ _Malik_? ¿El vecino de Liam? ¿El de-- la motocicleta y los tatuajes y la ridículamente típica chaqueta de cuero?”

 

“El mismo,” dice Liam secamente. “Creo que es una mala idea.”

 

“Estoy de acuerdo,” dice Louis instantáneamente. “Ellos no vienen a nuestras fiestas, nosotros no vamos a las suyas. Así es como funciona.”

 

Niall hace un sonido frustrado. “No me vengas con esa mierda, Lou. Vamos a ir.”

 

“¿Por qué _quieres_ siquiera ir?” pregunta Louis, como si no pudiera pensar una sóla razón. Honestamente, Louis no es un esnob. O no lo es la mayoría del tiempo. Puede ser un poco apegado ocasionalmente, eso sí.

 

“Harry Styles,” responden Liam y Niall al unísono.

 

Louis mira a Niall con sorpresa y sacude la cabeza. “Por favor dime que no es enserio.”

 

“Bueno, si quieres que te mienta,” responde Niall.

 

Louis gruñe y varias personas los miran. Liam pretende estar extremadamente interesado en su libro. “Es sólo--,” Louis mira a Liam por ayuda. “Vamos, dile qué tan mala es esta idea.”

 

“Catastróficamente,” dice Liam.

 

“¿Ves?” Louis señala a Liam. “La voz de la razón. Siempre estás diciendo, 'Louis, deberíamos escuchar a Liam. Louis, Liam dijo que entrar en ese edificio sin permiso es una mala idea, deberíamos escucharlo'?” Louis hace una muy mala imitación del acento de Niall. “¿Qué hace esto diferente?”

 

“Porque,” espeta Niall. “Quiero ir. No _tienes_ que venir si no quieres. Quédate en casa un viernes. Haz lo que quieras, Louis, pero nosotros vamos.”

 

Liam no recuerda haber dicho que sí, pero no va a discutirlo ahora. No hay razón para hacerlo. Niall nunca hace un esfuerzo con nada, pero una vez que _sí_ se plantea algo en la mente, no hay nadie que lo detenga. Si Liam no va con él, Niall igual encontrará una manera de ir solo.

 

“Oh, no, yo sí voy,” dice Louis bruscamente. “No me pierdo por nada verte hacer el idiota en una fiesta hipster.”

 

Niall se reclina hacia atrás en su asiento y cruza sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. “Una fiesta es una fiesta, Lou.”

 

Louis hace un sonido evasivo y sorbe de su bebida.

 

Justo como ayer, cuando Harry entra en la clase de inglés Niall lo llama y le sonríe como saludo. Harry se ve genuinamente sorprendido y casi un poco hostil mientras cae en su asiento normal y saca su teléfono. Textea algo, ve a Niall una vez más, y luego escribe algo más furiosamente.

 

Cuando Zayn entra, Liam deja caer su vista a su libro. Unos momentos después una pieza de papel cae en su libro y mira a Niall, quien se ha dormido, y luego frunce el ceño y mira alrededor de la habitación, intentando averiguar quién le tiró un pedazo de papel. Sus ojos caen en Zayn, quien le sonríe malévolamente desde la parte delantera de la habitación y mueve ansiosamente su pierna debajo del escritorio.

 

Liam desdobla el papel mientras Niall murmura algo que suena igualito a, “Zac Efron.”

 

_¿Te gustó lo que viste esta mañana?_

 

Liam siente una ola de calor en sus mejillas y dobla de nuevo la nota y la mete a su bolsillo. Liam no es una virgen que se sonroja, mierda. No debería afectarle tanto ver a Zayn desnudo. No es tan importante, en serio no lo es. Excepto que, bueno, sí le había gustado lo que vio.

 

Liam agarra el lápiz de Niall y lo arroja a la cabeza de Zayn. Falla y le pega a su hombro, pero Liam está satisfecho de todas formas.

 

En el almuerzo Liam escoge un sandwich y un plato de papas fritas y luego va a su mesa. Louis ya está allí sentado, en una profunda conversación con Jordan. Su mesa está casi llena, excepto su lugar y el de Niall. Mientras se dirige allí, pasa junto a Zayn y Harry, quienes están sentados con algunos de sus amigos. Harry está contando algo y Zayn está riendo a carcajadas. Aparentemente no se suponía que fuera gracioso, porque Harry lo mira con furia y le pega en el brazo, lo que sólo hace que Zayn ría más fuerte.

 

Liam resiste las ganas de tirar su bandeja de comida en la cabeza de Zayn, pero sólo porque está demasiado hambriento.

 

Deja caer su bandeja en la mesa junto a Louis y se hunde en su asiento, atacando su comida. Louis apenas le dirige la mirada antes de volver a su conversación, a la que Liam no presta atención porque está demasiado acostumbrado a las charlas de Louis y Jordan para siquiera querer saber de qué están hablando.

 

Casi ha terminado sus papas cuando Niall se sienta. Sus mejillas están coloradas y sus ojos brillan. Su pecho sube y baja con cada respiración, y su cabello está pegado a su frente con sudor. Liam le frunce el ceño, sus cejas juntándose.

 

“¿Dónde estabas?” pregunta, señalando a Liam con una papa.

 

Niall sacude la cabeza. “No, no te lo diré.”

 

“Si no te lo decimos, no te podrás decepcionar de nosotros, papá,” dice Louis.

 

La confusión de Liam se convierte en preocupación y pánico. “¿Qué hicieron?” demanda.

 

Louis y Niall sacuden sus cabezas mudamente. Podrán discutir como hermanos, pero también son una terrible combinación cuando deciden juntar sus mentes. Liam ni siquiera quiere pensar en toda la mierda que han provocado durante los años.

 

De todos modos, si hicieron algo _realmente_ malo, Liam seguramente lo escucharía. Vuelve a su comida, empujando sus preocupaciones de su cabeza, hasta que el altavoz sobre la puerta de la cafetería hace un alto sonido agudo. Todos lo miran mientras el decano se aclara la garganta.

 

“Oh, Dios,” gime Liam, porque tiene un presentimiento de que esto no va a ser bueno.

 

“Alguien que tenga información sobre el paradero de la pitón de la sala de ciencias, por favor se los solicita,” dice el decano, y Liam se congela. “Hasta entonces, les informo que cualquiera que se cruce con ella que no deben preocuparse. La serpiente es una criatura dócil, y está más asustada de ustedes que ustedes de ellas. Tienen instrucciones de encontrar a la figura adulta más cercana si esta situación ocurre.”

 

Es todo lo que tiene que decir para que la habitación entre en pánico. Más de un chillido femenino cruza la habitación. Varias personas se sientan en las mesas para que sus piernas no se apoyen en el suelo. Liam, sin embargo, apenas reacciona.

 

“¿Dónde está?” pregunta.

 

“En el armario de Lawson,” dice Niall casualmente.

“El cabrón me dio detención por llegar tarde esta mañana,” añade Louis.

 

Liam suspira pesadamente. “Realmente no sé por qué me asocio con ustedes dos.”

 

El pánico general de la serpiente tiene a todos demasiado hiperactivos, y sus últimas clases del día son pasadas con sus profesores intentando calmar a la mayoría de los estudiantes. Liam se sienta, aburrido, porque al contrario que ellos la situación no es causa de alarma o interés para él. Claro, no puede decirles a todos que se calmen de una maldita vez, o dónde está la serpiente, porque entonces Niall y Louis se meterían en problemas.

 

Cuando la escuela termina, Liam está de mal humor. No puede evitarlo. Zayn se arrastró debajo de su piel y hace que Liam se irrite, y encima de eso tiene la situación de Louis y Niall. Es simplemente demasiado. A veces sólo quiere entrar en su auto, subirle a la radio, y conducir hasta que ya no tiene más dinero para gasolina y sólo le queda detenerse como opción.

 

Louis lleva a Niall en su auto, así que Liam está solo en el suyo cuando sale de su espacio y Zayn le corta el camino. Liam toca la bocina fuertemente y Zayn se da vuelta. No puede ver el rostro de Zayn por su casco, pero sabe que los labios del otro están curvados hacia arriba.

 

Zayn se queda allí, justo en el medio del estacionamiento, bloqueando la salida de Liam. Liam toca la bocina de nuevo pero Zayn no da señales de querer moverse en un futuro cercano. Al menos, no hasta que se abre la purta de la escuela y Harry corre, bajando las escaleras. Tiene un casco debajo del brazo, y sonríe a Zayn, poniéndoselo y montándose en la motoneta. Un momento después salen del espacio de Liam, Harry sujetándose de la espalda de Zayn. Liam no puede evitar preguntarse si ese sería él en vez de Harry, si las cosas hubieran sucedido de forma diferente.

 

No va a su casa directamente. Está demasiado irritado, y necesita descargarse. Se dirige al gimnasio más cercano a su casa y hace ejercicio por un rato. No se molesta con levantar pesas porque no le gusta mucho. Pasa la mayoría del tiempo en la cinta de correr, y luego se salta la ducha. Tomará una cuando llegue a casa. Odia los baños públicos.

 

Cuando llega a su casa, ninguno de sus padres están allí. Las luces de la cocina son siempre la manera de saber si hay gente. Si están apagadas, no hay nadie en casa. El segundo en que su madre entra a casa, tiene la costumbre de prender casi todas las luces de la casa. El segundo en que su padre llega a casa va directamente al refrigerador, posteriormente encendiendo las luces en su camino.

 

Liam sale del auto y sube los dos escalones, con sus piernas adoloridas. Se pasó con la cinta, aparentemente. Su cuerpo está en ese estado flojo y pequeño en el que entra cuando se exige demasiado. Sabe cuáles son sus límites, y sin embargo no siempre les hace caso.

 

Llega a su habitación y arroja su bolsa a la cama antes de tirar desde atrás de él a su camisa, quitándosela con un suave movimiento. Está sudorosa y tiembla cuando el fresco aire en la habitación choca con su piel bañada en sudor.

 

Se gira para agarrar su toalla de donde cuelga en la silla debajo de su escritorio, justo a tiempo para ver a Zayn observándolo con sorpresa. Liam se congela y los ojos de Zayn se mueven muy evidentemente sobre su cuerpo, justo cuando Harry, fuera de la vista de Liam, pregunta, “¿Qué es lo que estás mirando?”

 

Liam se figura que no es sólo su cara lo que está rojo. Probablemente esté haciendo uno de esos horribles sonrojos de cuerpo entero, y agarra su toalla y se dirige a la puerta, no lo suficientemente rápido para perderse la respuesta de Zayn, “Nada de tu maldita incumbencia.” Tampoco se pierde el portazo de la ventana, pero no piensa en ello mientras se dirige al baño.

 

 

-

 

 

Está intentando seguir la clase de la señorita Morin en inglés cuando otra nota cae en su escritorio. Liam gruñe y levanta la vista a Zayn, quien está intentando (y fallando) verse compleamente inocente. Harry, a su lado, está frunciendo el ceño y pasando sus ojos entre Zayn y Liam. Le da un codazo a Zayn en las costillas y le susurra algo, y Zayn gira a sonreír a Liam antes de responderle en un susurro.

 

Liam les hace el dedo a ambos y resueltamente ignora la nota. O lo intenta, pero se rinde dos minutos después y la desdobla, sus ojos leyendo las palabras escritas en una letra que podría ser considerada descuidada y dura, pero también algo como elegante de algún modo.

 

_En serio veo el beneficio de que nuestras ventanas estén tan cerca. Definitivamente deberías dejar las cortinas abiertas luego de ejercitas de ahora en adelante._

 

Liam aguza los ojos y se sonroja al mismo tiempo. Toma su bolígrafo y tacha las palabras de Zayn antes de agregar las suyas.

 

 _No cuentes con ello_ , escribe Liam, y luego arruga el papel en una bola y lo arroja a la cabeza de Zayn. Varias personas los miran con interés, pero Liam vuelve la vista a su trabajo. Escucha a Zayn moviéndose en su asiento, y luego el ruido de papel.

 

Cuando levanta la vista Zayn está inclinando la silla de manera que esté medio mirando al frente y medio mirando a Liam. Pero está observando fijamente el papel, sus cejas juntas. Tiene la punta del bolígrafo en su boca, y Liam intenta no darse cuenta de la forma en que sus labios se envuelven alrededor de la punta y sus mejillas se aspiran cuando inhala.

 

Y luego su lengua se envuelve alrededor de la punta, y sus labios bajan más en el bolígrafo. Liam se mueve en su asiento, muy consciente del hecho de que tiene una maldita erección en el medio de la clase, todo porque Zayn no sabe cómo usar un bolígrafo apropiadamente sin convertirlo en un acto de una película pornográfica.

 

La vista de Liam se encuentra con la de Zayn, encontrando al otro mirándolo. Quita el bolígrafo de sus labios y ríe, sacudiendo la cabeza. Liam intenta mirarlo con furia, pero Zayn rompe el contacto visual y comienza a escribir algo en la página. Liam tiene un presentimiento de que no es algo apto para menores de dieciocho, si toma en cuenta el rostro de Zayn al escribirlo.

 

Zayn arroja el papel de nuevo a Liam, y Liam va a agarrarlo justo cuando la señorita Morin aparece en frente de él y lo arrebata de su escritorio. Liam inhala, sorprendido, mientras se dirige al frente de la habitación mientras dice, “¿En serio, chicos, pasando notas? ¿Es que no tienen celulares?” La clase ríe. “¿Debería leerlo en voz alta?”

 

Más de una persona hace un ruido de aprobación. Liam sacude su cabeza diciendo que no, pero Zayn se recuesta en su asiento con una sonrisa placentera en su rostro. “Hágalo,” la anima.

 

Los ojos de la señorita Morin estudian la página y luego sus mejillas se tornan alarmantemente rojas. “Yo-- tu-- ¡ _detención_ , Zayn! Y tú también, Liam. La _audacia_ que tienes para escribir-- estoy genuinamente decepcionada de ambos.”

 

Niall se inclina hacia adelante y susurra, “¿Qué mierda decía la nota?”

 

Liam sacude su cabeza, desconcertado. “Honestamente no lo sé.”

 

Cuando toca la campana, señalando el término de clase, Liam recoge sus cosas y se dispone a irse, siguiendo a Niall, pero la señorita Morin dice, “Siéntese, Payne.”

 

Liam se sienta. Nunca ha estado en problemas. Tiende a estar como complemento mientras Louis y Niall se meten en problemas. Sus profesores parecen entender que Liam es tan malo deteniéndolos como todos los demás, y casi nunca lo castigan a él junto con ellos.

 

Zayn todavía está en su asiento, y golpea su lápiz contra su escritorio. Se ve relajado y alegre, como si no tuviera otro mejor lugar en el que estar ahora. Liam debería estar en su casillero, recogiendo su dinero para el almuerzo, y yendo a la cafetería con Niall. En vez de eso está todavía en un escritorio mientras su profesora lo mira con furia.

 

“La nota que ustedes dos estaban pasando en clase era muy inapropiada,” dice la señorita Morin lentamente. “¿Son conscientes de ésto?”

 

“Yo ni siquiera sé lo que decía,” dice Liam defensivamente.

 

La señorita Morin parece cuestionar estas palabras por un momento. Finalmente suspira y dice, “Puedes irte, Liam. Zayn, tú no.”

 

Liam puede estar un poquito complacido de ésto al salir. Sólo un porquito.

 

En su camino a su mesa del almuerzo, Harry Styles se para delante de él. Liam se mueve a la izquierda, y Harry se para a su costado para que Liam siga bloqueado.

 

“¿Sí?” pregunta Liam, alzando sus cejas.

 

Harry aguza la vista. “¿Por qué estás aquí afuera cuando él sigue allí adentro?” demanda Harry.

 

Liam se encoge de hombros. “Probablemente porque ni siquiera sé qué escribió en ese estúpido papel.”

 

Los ojos de Harry se aguzan aún más, y luego sonríe, para sopresa de Liam. “Yo puedo adivinarlo,” le dice Harry. “Probablemente sea bueno que Morin haya interceptado esa nota, en verdad.”

 

Liam va a preguntarle qué decía, pero Harry ya se está alejando, yendo a su propia mesa. Liam suspira y se dirige a la suya.

 

“¿De qué se trataba todo eso?” demanda Louis. Niall está demasiado ocupado admirando a Harry con ojos de idiota enamorado.

 

“No sé,” dice Liam en voz baja.

 

 

\--

 

 

Niall está hiperactivo todo el día viernes. Apenas se mantiene quieto en su asiento en clase, e incluso se las arregla para mantenerse despierto durante todas ellas. Liam ignora puntualmente a Zayn lo mejor que puede, aunque se está preguntando cómo diablos se supone que Zayn le va a decir dónde es la fiesta si lo hace. Quizás está deseando secretamente que Zayn se arrepienta de invitarlos y no tengan que ir.

 

Al menos tiene el rugby para distraerlo. No tienen una práctica larga, porque el propósito de ésta es mayormente dejar que los viejos jugadores se acostumbren a jugar de nuevo, y a pulir a los nuevos jugadores potenciales. Juegan un juego con los veteranos en un equipo, y los nuevos en el otro. Por supuesto que el equipo de Liam los destruye completamente porque no sólo tienen más jugadores experimentados, pero todos están acostumbrados a jugar entre ellos, y trabajan bien juntos.

 

De todas formas, al final el entrenador se decide en algunos jugadores nuevos, y el equipo oficial será publicado en la pared de adentro de la puerta principal el lunes.

 

Liam le dice a Niall que le envíe un texto a Louis mientras van a la casa de Liam para que los acompañe. Si van a la fiesta o no no importa, porque igual terminarán haciendo algo juntos esta noche.

 

La motocicleta de Zayn está estacionada en su lugar, y Niall se queda atrás cuando van hacia su casa, como si esperara que Zayn saliera a saludarlos. Ni soñando, piensa Liam, y camina rápidamente dentro de su casa. Todavía tiene que ducharse porque, a diferencia de Niall, Liam no utiliza las duchas de la escuela.

 

Él, Louis y Niall están tan acostumbrados a pasar tiempo en las casas de los otros que Liam se siente lo suficientemente cómodo como para ir derecho al piso de arriba, agarrar una toalla limpia del clóset y meterse a la ducha. Niall irá al refri primero, sacará una bebida y una fritura (si la madre de Liam no le hace una primero) y luego estará en la habitación de Liam para cuando él termine.

 

Justo como esperaba, cuando Liam entra a su habitación diez minutos después en la ropa que había usado para la escuela, Niall está en su habitación. No está en su cama como lo estaría usualmente, sino que está inclinándose fuera de la ventana de Liam.

 

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” demanda Liam.

 

Niall se da vuelta con una sonrisa en su rostro. “Hablo con tu vecino.”

 

Liam se posiciona junto a él, y ve a Zayn en su propia ventana, los brazos descansando contra el marco. “Sólo les hago saber que deben estar listos a las nueve menos cuarto.”

 

“Así que todavía vamos, entonces,” dice Liam sin entusiasmo.

 

Niall le frunce el ceño. “Pues claro que todavía vamos.”

 

Liam rueda los ojos y Zayn le sonríe abiertamente. Liam cierra la ventana y las cortinas. “¿Está por venir Lou?”

 

Niall sacude la cabeza y se tira en la cama de Liam, dado vuelta. Se estira cómodamente mientras Liam se hunde en su silla de computadora. “No, me dijo que te dijera que lo pases a buscar cuando estemos listos,” contesta Niall. “Así habrá un vehículo menos, y sólo necesitaremos un conductor designado.”

 

“Estás seguro de que es una buena idea?” pregunta Liam dudando. Se empuja de su escritorio de computadora, usando las ruedas de la silla para moverse. “O sea, no vamos a conocer a nadie allí. No es exactamente nuestro círculo de amigos.”

 

Niall se sienta sobre sus codos. “¿Te afectó Louis?”

 

Liam sacude su cabeza y se refrega la nuca. No está seguro por qué odia tanto esto, pero definitivamente lo hace. Okay, quizás si esté algo seguro, y la respuesta vive directamente a su lado. Zayn ha estado en todas partes esta última semana, y no le gusta. Le pone indispuesto, porque una pequeña, estúpida parte de Liam lo extraña y llora por los momentos en los que eran unidos. Y luego otra, más grande parte de él seriamente odia a la persona en que su mejor amigo se había convertido.

 

“Olvida lo que dije,” dice Liam abruptamente. Sonríe. “Será genial.”

 

“Sí que lo será,” concuerda Niall, cayendo de nuevo en la cama. Su gorra de visera se le cae de la cabeza, pero no hace ningún intento por recogerla. “Quizás tú conozcas a alguien también. Ya era hora, considerando el hecho de que no has estado con nadie desde Danielle, y eso terminó casi hace seis meses.”

 

Liam cierra los ojos y gira en su silla para ver la pared. No le gusta pensar en eso, porque todavía como que le duele. No era que estuveria terriblemente enamorado de Danielle. Había sido dulce y encantadora, realmente, y todavía lo es. Simplemente no funcionaron. Danielle siempre tenía clases de baile, y Liam siempre tenía rugby, y estaban demasiado ocupados. El único tiempo que pasaban juntos era en fiestas los fines de semana, y allí al menos uno de ellos estaba bastante borracho. Cuando decidieron romper –una decisión mutua--, fue por lo mejor.

 

“Quizás,” dice Liam evasivo, porque en realidad no tiene planes de buscar a nadie en ningún futuro cercano.

 

Niall trajo ropa con él porque había planeado quedarse la noche allí y tenía que traer su bolsa de rugby de todos modos, y a las ocho se dirige al baño a cambiarse. Liam se mira a sí mismo, se quita la camisa, y se pone una más limpia. No podría importarle menos cómo se ve porque no es como si intentara impresionar a nadie.

 

Liam le envía un texto a Louis para informarle que estarán en su casa a eso de las nueve, y luego espera impacientemente que Niall termine.

 

Niall entra en la habitación vestido en ropas que se ven literalmente idénticas a las que había estado usando, pero huele considerablemente más a colonia que antes. “Estoy bien, ¿sí?” pregunta. Liam mira su remera con los botones desechos en la parte de arriba, y los jeans apenas holgados, todo conjunto con una gorra de visera negra.

 

“Te ves bien,” le asegura Liam.

 

“¿En serio?” pregunta Niall, mirándose a sí mismo. “¿Crees que me la chuparías? Hipotéticamente.”

 

Liam decide en ese momento que le preguntará a su madre si puede empezar a hacer yoga con ella. Necesita algo que lo calme en su vida.

 

Se inclina hacia adelante en su silla y apoya la cabeza en su mano, usándola para cubrirse los ojos mientras respira profundamente. “Yo-- sí, Niall, hipotéticamente, seguro sería un placer mamarte en ese atuendo.”

 

“Genial,” dice Niall, sin darse cuenta o dándole importancia a las palabras llenas de sarcasmo seco de Liam. “Vamos, entonces.”

 

Liam se para y se asegura que su teléfono está cargado antes de irse. Justo cuando salen, la puerta de Zayn se abre y él y Harry salen. Hablan en susurros, y Zayn tiene un cigarrillo en su mano. Agarra a Harry con la otra mano y físicamente lo arrastra por el jardín hasta Liam y Niall.

 

“Sólo entra en el maldito auto, Harry,” espeta Zayn.

 

Harry lo mira con furia pero dice, “De acuerdo.” Sin siquiera mirar a Niall o a Liam, se mete en el asiento trasero del auto de Liam. Niall hace lo mismo un momento después.

 

“No se fuma en mi auto,” le dice Liam a Zayn.

 

Zayn se encoge de hombros y deja caer su cigarrillo al suelo antes de pararse sobre él. Le da a Liam una corta sonrisa antes de sentarse en el asiento del pasajero. Liam apreta sus manos en puños antes de sentarse en el asiento del conductor.

 

“Tengo que pasar a buscar a Louis primero,” le dice Liam a Zayn mientras enciende el auto. Obviamente, porque su vida es una miseria, no enciende en el primer intento. Suspira y gira la llave de nuevo, luego pausa, y lo hace una vez más antes de que arranca.

 

Se preguntaría por qué Zayn está de pasajero y su verdadero amigo está atrás, pero sabe que es para que Zayn le dé direcciones. Igual, probablemente podría hacerlo desde el asiento trasero, también, pero Niall seguro está más satisfecho atrás con Harry. Pero Liam no lo está.

 

“Lo que sea,” dice Zayn, abriendo su ventana. Luego saca un brazo y hace una mueca. “Odio los autos.”

 

 _Yo odio tu motocicleta_ , piensa Liam. No lo dice. En vez de eso sube la radio, porque la cantidad de incomodidad en el auto es sofocante. Niall se ve alegre, por lo menos.

 

Cuando llegan a la casa de Louis se abre la puerta y Louis sale de ella. Liam tamborilea sus dedos impacientemente en el volante. El aroma de la colonia de Zayn está llenando todos sus sentidos, y sólo quiere con todas sus fuerzas salir de este auto. O quiere que ellos salgan. Una u otra opción, ni le importa a estas alturas.

 

Louis abre la puerta de Harry y luego pausa. “Genial, vamos a estar todos apretados en el asiento de atrás,” murmura. “Muévete, Styles.”

 

Harry hace un sonido de irritación pero obedece, moviéndose hasta que está en el asiento del medio, en un sandwich entre Louis y Niall. La mirada en su rostro sólo refuerza el pensamiento de Liam de que en serio no deberían hacer esto. Es demasiado extraño. Ninguno de ellos son amigos. No se juntan por una razón, y esa razón es que son todos muy diferentes para llevarse bien.

 

  
“Ve por la principal hasta la calle Johnson,” dice Zayn, llevando la atención de Liam de nuevo al volante.

 

“¿A dónde estamos yendo?”

 

“A una fiesta,” dicen Zayn y Harry al unísono.

 

Louis bufa. “Eso lo arregla todo. Gracias. Son ambos tan serviciales.”

 

Liam los ignora y conduce. Cuando llega a la calle Johnson dobla, y Zayn dice, “Cuando llegues a la calle Kenton, ve a la izquierda.”

 

“Por la izquierda,” repite Liam. “Eso es afuera de la ciudad.”

 

“Exactamente.”

 

Liam dobla a la izquierda en Kenton, y no mucho tiempo después las luces de la calle empiezan a disminuir, hasta que pasan el cartel que saluda a los que entran en la ciudad, y despide a los que se van. Luego de eso no hay nada más que árboles en los costados del camino, y la única luz viene del techo del auto de Liam, porque es suficientemente tarde en la noche y el sol se ha puesto y la luna y las estrellas están altas en el cielo.

 

“Dobla justo aquí,” comanda Zayn.

 

Liam está agarrándose del volante fuertemente, y todos en el auto están bastante callados exceptuando el ocasional suspiro irritado de Louis. “En serio, ¿a dónde vamos?”

 

Zayn no responde, pero por alguna razón Liam todavía lo escucha, y dobla en un camino que sólo logra ver porque hay un buzón con un reflector encima. El asfalto se transforma en tierra, y de repende se encuentran en un sucio camino lleno de baches.

 

Liam odia estos caminos. Primero, su auto no está equipado para ellos. Segundo, los árboles parecen inclinarse sobre el auto, casi enjaulándolos adentro. Le pone un poco incómodo.

 

“Desacelera un poco,” le dice Zayn. “Nos saltearemos la próxima calle.”

 

“¿Qué calle?” pregunta Liam. No puede ver nada más que árboles.

 

“Esa calle,” dice Zayn con un suspiro, apoyándose fuera de su ventana un poquito. “No puedes dar vuelta, porque el camino es demasiado angosto. Tendrás que ir en reversa.”

 

Liam hace un sonido de frustración y le da al freno un poquito más fuerte de la cuenta. Harry casi vuela hacia adelante, pero Niall pone un brazo sobre su pecho para detenerlo. Liam para por un momento y recupera la paciencia antes de poner el auto en reversa. Esta vez sí ve la calle en la que hay que doblar, y entra en ella.

 

Éste camino es incluso peor que el anterior. Cada pozo parece sacudir todo el auto, y Liam casi se muerde la lengua. De repente el aroma a madera quemada llena el auto, y en la distancia Liam puede ver humo avanzando en el cielo.

 

“¿ _Dónde_ estamos?” demanda Louis.

 

“Sólo sigue derecho hasta que llegues al campo,” dice Zayn, sin responderle.

 

Están en una granja, y Liam se da cuenta cuando llega al campo. Hay al menos quince autos estacionados alrededor del establo, la mayoría con luces para iluminarlo. En la distancia hay una gran fogata, y la música se escucha fuertemente por los vehículos encendidos.

 

Tiene que haber al menos setenta personas, adivina Liam. Los gritos y cantos llenan el aire, como también el olor a fuego y el olor a granja, que es rico y a barro. Están lo suficientemente lejos de la ciudad que las estrellas parecen imposiblemente brillantes. Liam se siente cada vez más incómodo.

 

“Nadie salga del auto todavía,” dice Zayn al quitarse el cinturón de seguridad. “¿Tienes un bolígrafo y papel?” le pregunta a Liam.

 

“Fíjate en el tablero,” le dice Liam.

 

Zayn abre la guantera en frente a él y saca un bolígrafo y un pedazo de papel. Rápidamente escribe algo en él y lo rompe en pedacitos antes de meter el bolígrafo y el papel de nuevo en la guantera, cerrándola.

 

“Horan, dame tu gorra un momento,” No pregunta, sólo extiende su mano.

 

Niall le da su gorra y Zayn mete los papeles adentro, y luego le extiende la gorra a Liam. “Saca un papel y léelo.

 

Liam frunce el ceño pero obedece. Sus dedos encuentran una pequeña pieza de papel, y la saca de la gorra y la lee. “Sólo dice Zayn.”

 

Zayn gruñe fuertemente y Harry se ríe. “Dame tus llaves, Liam.”

 

Los otros van saliendo del auto excepto Niall, quien está pidiéndole su gorra. Zayn tira los pedazos de papel en el suelo del auto sin importarle que sea de Liam y luego se la da. Niall pone la gorra en su cabeza y sale del auto.

 

“¿Por qué quieres mis llaves?” pregunta Liam, apagando el auto. Saca las llaves del contacto y las mantiene apretadas en su mano.

 

“Porque soy el conductor designado,” dice Zayn. “A menos que prefieras quedarte sobrio toda la noche, hazlo. Yo prefiero emborracharme de todas formas.”

 

“No vas a conducir mi auto,” le dice Liam.

 

Zayn se enconge de hombros. “A mí me da igual,” dice, abriendo su puerta. “Diviértete, Liam. No bebas nada que no venga de una lata nueva, y si Markus te invita al establo dí que no a menos que quieras tener su lengua en tu garganta.”

 

“Espera, Zayn--,” pero las palabras de Liam se pierden porque Zayn cierra la puerta del auto entre ellos y se dirige a la multitud de gente entre el establo y los autos. Liam lo vé irse y gruñe.

 

Ésta no es su zona, para nada. No ve a nadie conocido, y no se siente cómodo sabiendo que tantas personas se emborrachan afuera. Sería demasiado fácil que alguien se integre en el bosque y se pierda, y Liam se sentiría responsable de algún modo, sólo porque estaba allí cuando pasó.

 

Sus amigos ya se han ido a algún lado. No puede ver a Louis o a Niall en la multitud, lo que es un poco sorprendente. Había pensado que Louis se quedaría con él, más como un complemento, o incluso haría un berrinche en el auto hasta que Liam lo llevara a casa. Sin embargo, éste es Louis. Puede ser un esnob y un engreído, pero le encantan las fiestas, y puede hacer amigos en cualquier lugar. Incluso con gente con la que preferiría no asociarse.

 

Liam suspira y sale del auto. Hace un poco de frío y se arrepiente de no usar un suéter. Zayn probablemente esté bien y cálido en su ridícula chaqueta de cuero, lo que hace que resienta a Zayn incluso más. Si le hubiera dicho a Liam que esta fiesta estaba en el medio de la nada, Liam no hubiera venido, sin importarle cualquier estúpida misión de Niall para entrar en los pantalones de Harry.

 

El suelo está un poco mojado y sus pies se hunden en él un poco. Su auto está estacionado lo más lejos del edificio posible, y se dirige hacia los otros, siguiendo el mismo camino que había hecho Zayn. Mete las llaves en su bolsillo y dudosamente se cuela entre la multitud.

 

Es tan obvio que él no pertenece aquí. Más de una persona lo observa cuando busca a sus amigos, y alguien grita, “Hey, Malik, ¿intentas entrar al equipo de rugby o sólo tienes deseos de chicos lindos en uniformes de deporte?”

 

Liam se sonroja y pasa al chico que gritó eso. Las luces de los autos crean como un halo de luz que llega hasta el establo. No todos los autos están mirando hacia el establo, sin embargo, y hay dos camiones diferentes aparcados en reversa, uno de ellos con un gran barril en la parte de atrás. Allí es donde ve a Niall y a Louis, también con Harry y Zayn.

 

“Soy irlandés,” escucha a Niall decir sobre la música que sale de distintos autos. Todos tienen sus radios en la misma estación, supone. “Nadie puede beber más que yo.”

 

Harry está apoyado contra el camión, sus brazos cruzados en su pecho. Tiene un gorro naranja en su cabeza, tapando sus rulos, y se ve divertido con reticencia, como si estuviera intentando con todas sus fuerzas no sonreír y fallando. “¿Quieres probarlo?”

 

Niall se encoge de hombros. “Seguro.”

 

Harry se da vuelta y saca de la parte trasera del camión una serie de vasos. “¡Hey, si tomas, pagas!” escucha que alguien grita desde atrás de él.

 

Liam para detrás de Louis, quien está observando la multitud. Harry saca unos billetes de su bolsillo y los pone en uno de los vasos y luego extiende el vaso a Zayn, quien hace lo mismo, poniendo billetes allí. Un momento después Niall también pone algunos, y Louis lo hace, reacio.

 

Liam es el único que no pone, porque no toma nada. No es sólo porque tenga que conducir, sino porque está demasiado fuera de su elemento como para siquiera considerar emborracharse ahora.

 

Zayn llena su vaso con lo que es probablemente cerveza barata y tibia, y se va. Liam lo mira saltar en el capó de un auto junto a Perrie, poniendo el brazo sobre su hombro.

 

“Ésto no es tan malo,” comenta Louis. Toma un trago del vaso que Harry le paso un momento atrás. “No la cerveza. Es barata y desagradable. Sólo-- digo, es algo cool, estár tan lejos de la ciudad. ¿Por qué no lo habíamos pensado antes?”

 

“Porque ustedes los populares no saben cómo tener una fiesta,” informa Harry, justo como lo que Zayn le había dicho el otro día.

 

“¿Es segura, esa fogata?” pregunta Liam abruptamente, señalando al fuego en la distancia. Incluso desde tan lejos se puede ver que hay más gente allá, abarrotada a su alrededor.

 

“Oh, definitivamente,” dice Harry fácilmente. “No es la primera fiesta que tenemos aquí, y no es la última. Y nunca hemos quemado el bosque todavía, así que supongo que es bastante segura.”

 

Harry habla con una voz grave y lenta que recuerda a Liam cuando fumó su primer pitillo unos años atrás con Niall y Louis, cuando todo parecía estár en cámara lenta, suave y ligado. Es algo agradable. Puntualmente, Liam puede ver por qué Niall está interesado. Harry es atractivo e interesante de mirar, y es simplemente diferente. Desde el brillo en sus ojos verdes a los tatuajas que se asoman del cuello de su camisa, hasta sus jeans ajustados y zapatos. _Diferente_.

 

“Creí que ibamos a tener un concurso de beber,” salta Niall, dándole a Liam una mirada un poco irritada, como si no estuviera feliz que Liam hubiera robado la atención de Harry por un momento.

 

“Liam y yo vamos a ver aquel fuego de todas formas,” dice Louis, agarrando a Liam por el brazo. “Harry, si se emborracha y comienza a cantar villancicos sólo ponlo en el asiento trasero del auto de Liam.”

 

Harry frunce el ceño a Niall y lo mira temeroso. Niall le da una sonrisa brillante. “Okay,” dice, arrastrando la 'o'.

 

Louis se lleva a Liam, mirando una sóla vez a Harry y Niall sobre su hombro. “Eso no va a pasar,” dice Louis calmadamente mientras caminan por el campo hacia el fuego. Se va poniendo cada vez más cálido a medida que se acercan, pero la gente cerca del fuego también se pone más fuerte, así que Liam no sabe si es una buena o mala idea.

 

“¿Por qué no?” pregunta Liam, frunciendo el ceño a Niall y Harry, quienes están tomando cerveza.

 

Louis rueda los ojos. “Primero, Harry no está interesado en lo más mínimo,” explica Louis. “Y segundo, hacerse el difícil sólo atrae la atención de Niall por un tiempo. Se rendirá pronto y le gustará otra persona. Sólo observa.”

 

Liam no lo niega porque probablemente tenga razón.

 

Louis se las arregla para encontrar a alguien que sí conocen. Heather es el tipo de persona que está con todos, no se lleva sólo con un grupo en específico. Una flotadora. Louis le hace presentarles a algunos de sus amigos, quienes los miran cautelosamente. Liam sólo reconoce algunos de ellos de la escuela, gente que ha pasado en los pasillos pero con quienes nunca ha hablado.

 

Media hora más tarde y Louis casi está completamente borracho. Uno de los amigos de Heather tenía vodka, y Louis la estaba tomando junto con cerveza, lo que probablemente es en serio asqueroso, no que Liam supiera esto de experiencia personal, porque no es tan estúpido.

 

“¿Estás bien?” pregunta Liam a Louis, con una mano en su codo.

 

“Bien,” concuerda Louis, asintiendo. “Estaré con Heather. Ella me mantiene a salvo, ¿verdad?”

 

“Yo lo cuido, Liam,” Heather le asegura.

 

“Está buena, ¿verdad que sí?” le susurra Louis un poco demasiado fuerte.

 

Liam le da a Heather una mirada de disculpa, pero la chica parece estar completamente imperturbada mientras tira de Louis para que se siente en un gran pedazo de madera que está lo suficentemente lejos del fuego para ser seguro pero también lo bastante cerca para mantenerlos cálidos.

 

Liam se dirige a los autos por sí solo. La luz del fuego y de los vehículos disminuye a medio camino pero Liam sólo se mete las manos en los bolsillos y sigue caminando. Ve a Niall en la multitud y frunce el ceño al gorro naranja que lleva puesto, y luego lo frunce aún más cuando ve a Harry unos metros más lejos, hablando con alguien y riendo, con la gorra de visera de Niall puesta. La está usando del reverso, y sus rulos luchan por escapar de ella.

 

Raro.

 

La música es demasiado pesada y fuerte para su gusto, así que Liam gira y evita caminar por en medio de la gente, en vez de eso optando caminar por el círculo exterior de vehículos hasta llegar al suyo. Abre la puerta y se mete en el asiento del conductor y se sienta allí por un rato, escuchando la música que intenta colarse en su auto y falla, dejándola un decibel más bajo.

 

Luego de unos momentos Liam mete la llave en el contacto y la gira, mirando el reloj, que marca las 10:47. Liam suspira y le sube a la radio, la estación que a él le gusta con música decente.

 

La puerta del pasajero se abre y Zayn prácticamente cae en el asiento. Su cabeza choca contra el hombro de Liam y sus manos caen en su muslo antes de que se endereza. El cabello de Zayn es un desorden y huele a perfume, no la colonia que había traído. Sus ojos están brillantes, también, y gira hacia Liam con una gran sonrisa.

 

“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” pregunta Zayn, alzando las cejas. Se apoya contra su puerta, sus piernas abiertas, y le da a Liam una mirada que es cálida y traviesa a la vez.

 

“Podría preguntarte lo mismo,” señala Liam. “Éste es mi auto.”

 

“Sí, pero--,” Zayn hace un gesto con la mano hacia la fiesta. “¿No deberías estar divirtiéndote?”

 

“Confía en mí, sentarme en mi auto es más cercano a divertirme que estar allá afuera,” dice Liam suavemente, frunciendo el ceño hacia la ventana. Quiere que Zayn se vaya, si es honesto. Quiere que Zayn salga de su vida como lo ha estado los últimos años, porque entra demasiado fácil en ella y no es _justo_.

 

“Dios, que eres _aburrido_ ,” suspira Zayn. Liam le da una mirada asesina. “Vamos, ven conmigo.”

 

Sale del auto antes de que Liam pueda preguntarle _a dónde_ van. Y sólo porque está aburrido y solo en su auto, y está demasiado confundido y curioso para no hacerlo, que lo sigue, abriendo su puerta y volviendo a salir en el suave y húmedo suelo.

 

Zayn retrocede un paso y su brazo roza con el de Liam. Por un corto y absurdo momento, Liam se pregunta si Zayn va a tomarle la mano. Pero el momento pasa y no lo hace, y a Liam no le sorprende. ¿Por qué querría hacerlo? ¿Dio señales de querer hacerlo? No, definitivamente no.

 

“¿A dónde vamos?” pregunta Liam mientras atraviesan la multitud. Los cuerpos los presionan de todos lados, como la música palpitante y la luz de los autos. Liam se siente un poco ansioso y le falta la respiración.

 

Zayn no responde ni lo mira. Sólo sigue avanzando entre la gente, ignorando cualquier persona que lo salude (que es un montón de gente, en verdad). Liam se siente como un cachorro estúpido y perdido, siguiéndolo a todos lados, pero es o eso o hundirse de nuevo en la multitud y volver a su auto, y no tiene ganas de hacer eso.

 

Llegan a las puertas del establo, que están parcialmente abiertas, dejando que entre la luz del exterior. Hay algunas personas adentro, también, algunas sentadas en viejos forros de heno, y otros en viejas sillas de plástico. Huele bastante a humo, pero no a humo de cigarrillo, y casi todos allí giran a verlos cuando entran.

 

“Vamos,” dice Zayn, caminando hacia el otro lado del establo. Se detiene en una escalera y pone su mano en uno de los barrotes y su pie en otro. Le da a Liam una mirada desafiante y expectante.

 

Lam suspira y cruza el establo también, la mugre del heno debajo de sus pies mucho más suave de lo que esperaba. Zayn sonríe y sube la escalera. Liam no puede ver lo que hay arriba, pero no está tan lejos del suelo. Quizás la altura de Liam y media.

 

Liam envuelve sus manos en la escalera y se empuja hacia arriba, ignorando la forma en que la vieja madera se incrusta en sus dedos. La escalera cruje ante su peso y Liam inhala fuerte, pero no está tan lejos del suelo si cae, de todos modos.

 

La escalera lleva a lo que es como un desván, cubierto en aún más heno. Está oscuro arriba porque la luz de afuera no se filtra en la habitación. Zayn saca su teléfono de su bolsillo y lo tira al suelo, cayendo junto a él un momento después.

 

La luz del teléfono sólo ilumina una pequeña fracción del desván. Liam se dirige hacia él y se hunde al suelo, también, porque no sabe qué más debe hacer. El heno le hace picar las manos, y Liam estornuda, lo que hace que Zayn ría.

 

“¿Por qué estámos aquí arriba?” pregunta Liam. Zayn probablemente no puede ver su rostro lleno de desaprobación e irritación, pero Liam espera que su tono de voz lo diga.

 

“Porque,” contesta Zayn, buscando algo en su bolsillo, “no puedo fumar en tu auto, y quería estar en algún lugar privado.”

 

Zayn saca un pitillo algo achatado de su bolsillo, además de un encendedor. Sonríe a Liam y se lo lleva a los labios antes de encenderlo. Hace una chispa pero no enciende, y lo intenta de nuevo, la llama débil gracias al viento que se cuela entre las grietas de la madera que hacen las paredes del establo.

 

Zayn pone su mano alrededor de la llama y Liam puede oír el silencioso, casi inaudible sonido del papel quemándose mientras Zayn deja caer su mano e inhala profundamente, sus ojos cerrándose. Los mantiene cerrados mientras saca el cigarro de sus labios, dejando su boca abierta en forma de 'o'. Finalmente, exhala el humo y sus ojos se abren de nuevo, vagamente pestañeando a Liam.

 

“Me trajiste aquí arriba para poder drogarte,” declara Liam, sus ojos aguzándose.

 

Zayn se mueve y dobla sus piernas, sus pies contra el suelo, sus codos descansando en sus rodillas. El cigarrillo cuelga de sus dedos, una fina línea de humo saliendo de él. “Algo así,” contesta Zayn encongiéndose de hombros. “¿Tienes un problema con eso?”

 

Liam suspira y estira sus piernas en frente a él y se apoya sobre sus manos. Si no estuviera en un asqueroso y abandonado establo, se recostaría, “Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy _aquí_ ,” admite Liam.

 

Zayn aspira de nuevo en su cigarro y dice, con el humo todavía en la boca, su voz estrecha, “Ven aquí.”

 

Liam sacude la cabeza. “¿Por qué?”

 

“Necesitas _relajarte_ de una puta vez, hombre,” dice Zayn, sacudiendo su cabeza con las comisuras de sus labios elevadas. “En serio, Liam, tienes dieciocho, no ochenta.”

 

“Ni siquiera me _conoces,_ ” discute Liam.

 

Algo en la expresión de Zayn se torna sombrío, pero se va con otra inhalación a su cigarro. Cuando lo saca de sus labios lo extiende hacia Liam, quien sacude su cabeza.

 

“Tengo que conducir,” le recuerda Liam.

 

Las pestañas de Zayn parecen imposiblemente largas en la luz, y el humo hace una nube a su alrededor en una manera que es casi escalofriante. “Cierto,” dice lentamente. Se empuja a sí mismo hacia arriba y Liam se pregunta si ya se van, pero el teléfono de Zayn sigue en el suelo así que asume que Zayn va a volver.

 

Zayn se dirige hacia el borde del desván y Liam va a agarrar su brazo y traerlo, porque Zayn tiene una obsesión a colgarse desde las alturas, como fuera de su ventana, y le asusta un poquito a Liam. Pero se cae sobre su estómago para que sólo su cabeza y brazos cuelguen sobre el borde y diga, “Harry, ven y llévate esto.”

 

No había visto a Harry en la habitación cuando habían entrado, pero escucha la respuesta del otro de, “¿Qué estás haciendo allá arriba?”

 

“¿Alguien ha visto a Liam?” Y ese es obviamente Niall.

 

“Harry, no es de tu maldita incumbencia,” responde Zayn. “Y no he visto a Payne desde que fue a la fogata con Tomlinson.”

 

Zayn deja que un brazo caiga, y cuando lo trae de vuelta el pitillo ya no está entre sus dedos. Se sienta y vuelve con Liam, esta vez sentándose justo a su lado, casi sin dejar espacio entre ellos. El olor a la marihuana se siente en Zayn, y sus párpados están caídos sobre sus ojos.

 

“¿Por qué mentirías?” pregunta Liam, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, como si mirara a Zayn desde otro ángulo para que le confunda menos.

 

“Porque si no lo hacía,” dice Zayn, poniendo su brazo alrededor del hombro de Liam, “hubieran venido aquí arriba.”

 

No está seguro si el teléfono de Zayn murió, o si tenía uno de esos contadores de tiempo que lo ponen en modo de protector luego de un poco de tiempo, pero de repente la luz desaparece, dejándolos entre las sombras.

 

Liam va a quitar el brazo de Zayn de alrededor suyo para darle al teléfono, usar la luz para ir a la escalera, y salir de allí. Pero luego hay una mano en su barbilla, inclinando su cabeza a un costado. El pulgar de Zayn roza su labio inferior antes de que lo mueve y lo repone con sus labios.

 

Liam inhala sorprendido, su cuerpo tensándose. Intenta agarrar algo, pero sus manos se mueven inútilmente alrededor del heno debajo suyo. Los labios de Zayn se van por un segundo, y luego vuelven a los suyos, suaves, un poquito resbalosos, y la mano de Zayn cambia de su rostro a su pecho, aplicando fuerza suficiente para guiarlo hacia atrás, pero sin forzarlo.

 

Liam se siente como si él también hubiera aspirado del pitillo. Su cabeza está girando, y todo parece enfocado, los sonidos de la gente en el establo abajo, la música de afuera, el aroma a heno y a Zayn, y sus labios.

 

Es como si el tiempo se congela por un instante y quedan suspendidos así, la gentil presión de sus labios presionando juntos, sus respiraciones silenciosas. Cien preguntas circundan la mente de Liam, y no puede concentrarse en una sóla de ellas.

 

Su espalda choca contra el suelo y el beso se rompe por un momento, un momento en el que todo parece volver a la normalidad, el mundo vuelve a enfocarse, y Liam no puede evitar preguntarse qué mierda está pasando. Y por qué lo está dejando pasar. Y por qué le _gusta_ tanto.

 

Y luego Zayn está presionando su cintura, sus piernas a los lados del cuerpo de Liam, y está bajando su cabeza y conectando sus bocas de nuevo. Responder esas preguntas ya no es importante.

 

Los labios de Zayn se parten y hacen que los de Liam también se abran, y Liam lo deja, deja que la lengua de Zayn roce contra la suya, saboreando el humo y el agrio alcohol. Sus manos se deslizan sobre la espalda de Zayn hacia arriba y se enriedan en su cabello, suave en la parte de atrás y un poco más fuerte en la parte de adelante por cualquier producto que se puso.

 

Liam no puede estar siquiera avergonzado del hecho de que tiene una erección porque Zayn está cálido y sólido encima de él, y nada más importa. Cuando Zayn embiste sus caderas hacia abajo, sólo un poquito, Liam deja salir un suave y sin aire sonido en su boca, y luego sin ninguna alarma, Zayn se aleja de Liam.

 

Liam se sienta, sus oídos zumbando, sus ojos luchando por enfocarse gracias a la falta de luz. Se siente liviano y perdido de un momento a otro, demasiado confundido para poder pensar.

 

“No se suponía que te gustara,” espeta Zayn en un susurro, agarrando su teléfono del suelo. La luz ilumina todo, y Liam puede ver lo rojos y brillantes que están los labios de Zayn. “No se suponía-- eso-- _mierda_.”

 

“No entiendo,” dice Liam suavemente. “Estoy muy, muy confundido.”

 

“Tú-- _¿tú?_ ” espeta Zayn. “¡Sólo estaba intentando joderte! ¡No se suponía que te gustara!”

 

Liam junta sus cejas e intenta encontrar sentido a las palabras de Zayn, pero no puede. No sabe si es porque son muy confusas, o porque el beso le ha dejado la cabeza girando demasiado para descifrarlas.

 

Zayn sacude la cabeza, y mira a Liam mientras lo hace. Camina hacia el borde del desván, se sienta con sus piernas colgando, y luego mira a Liam una última vez antes de empujarse del borde y caer al suelo. Liam escucha el sonido de él cayendo contra el piso de abajo.

 

 

Liam se queda sentado, preguntándose si en verdad pasó todo eso. No podría haber pasado, porque nada tiene ningún sentido. Zayn besándolo no tiene sentido. Que a él le guste no tiene sentido. Las palabras de Zayn y luego su escapada no tienen sentido.

 

No van a hacer ningún sentido si se queda allí, sin embargo, entonces se empuja hacia arriba fuera del piso cubierto de heno y saca el teléfono del bolsillo, usando la luz para llegar a la escalera. Lo mete en el bolsillo y baja por ella.

 

Zayn ya no está en el establo. Tampoco Niall. Liam mantiene su mirada en el suelo mientras se va, pero todavía siente todas las miradas en él.

 

Quiere irse a casa. Es todo en lo que piensa en su camino al auto. Sólo quiere irse a casa, ducharse para sacarse la mugre del establo de su piel, y el sentimiento de Zayn contra él fuera de su mente, y dormir. En serio quiere dormir.

 

Se dispone a enviarle un texto a Louis y a Niall cuando llegue al auto así se pueden ir. Sin embargo, Niall no necesita un texto, aparentemente, porque cuando abre la puerta del auto encuentra a Niall y a Harry en el asiento trasero. Niall está apoyado en su espalda, y Harry está sobre él. Es lo suficientemente alto que, cuando se endereza para encontrar los ojos de Liam, tiene que agachar la cabeza. Y todavía está usando la visera de Niall.

 

“Hola,” dice Harry avergonzadamente.

 

Niall se empuja sobre sus codos y le hace un puchero a Liam, “Vuelve en, como, quince minutos.”

 

Los dos están borrachos, obviamente. Sus mejillas están demasiado rojas sólo para ser de unos cuantos besos, y el olor a alcohol llena el auto. Liam suspira y dice, “Quince minutos y nos vamos.”

 

“Le avisaré a Zayn,” ofrece Harry, viéndose un poco culpable. También se ve un poco desconcertado cuando mira a Niall, como si honestamente no tuviera idea de cómo llegaron a esa situación.

 

Sí, Liam no se va a quedar a verlos. Cierra la puerta y saca su teléfono mietras camina. No está yendo a ningún lugar en específico, sólo intenta distanciarse del auto. Le dice a Louis que se encuentran en el auto en quince, y luego se hunde en el suelo. Está demasiado lejos del establo y de la fogata, y está oscuro donde él está. Pero está feliz por eso, porque significa que nadie puede verlo o molestarlo.

 

Quince minutos después las cosas todavía no tienen sentido, y Liam no puede volver a repetirlo todo en su mente, porque sólo hace que todo se torne peor. Empuja todo lo que pasó en la pasada hora de su mente e intenta no pensar en eso mientras camina al auto.

 

Niall y Harry están en el asiento trasero, y Louis está en el del pasajero, lanzando risitas por algo. O por nada, posiblemente, porque se ve lo suficientemente borracho que reírse de la nada es bastante posible. Niall y Harry ya no se están toqueteando, por suerte. De hecho se están sentando en lados opuestos del auto. Niall está sonriendo fuera de la ventana, y Harry está mirando a sus manos fijamente. Ni siquiera se va a molestar en preguntar qué pasó.

 

“¿Le dijiste a Zayn que nos vamos?” pregunta Liam mientras se abrocha el cinturón de seguridad.

 

“Sí,” responde Harry, sin levantar la vista. “Dijo que estaría aquí.”

 

Liam hace un sonido de irritación. Si Zayn no viene al auto en cinco minutos, se puede ir solo a su casa.

 

Okay, Liam no haría eso. Pero le gusta pensar en dejar a Zayn parado y le hace sentir mucho mejor.

 

Cinco minutos después alguien se choca contra el costado del auto. Liam salta, y Louis deja salir un chillido indignante mientras su puerta se abre. Zayn le frunce el ceño y dice, “Oh.”

 

“Puedes ir atrás,” dice Louis, alzando las cejas.

 

Zayn se balancea un poco y se apoya contra el auto, inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo. Encuentra la mirada de Liam y dice, “Dile que se ponga él atrás, Li.” Sus palabras están bastante arrastradas, y el uso del viejo sobrenombre hace que a Liam se le pare la respiración en la garganta.

 

Harry gruñe y abre su puerta. Liam ve por la puerta todavía abierta de Louis que Harry agarra a Zayn por la cintura y lo lleva al asiento de atrás, abrochándole el cinturón de seguridad. Louis da un portazo en su puerta enfurruñado y con una mirada algo hostil en su rostro.

 

“¿Listos?” le pregunta Liam a todos, logrando sonar cool y calmado, aunque no se siente así en lo absoluto.

 

Zayn se inclina hacia adelante en su asiento, y el aire caliente de su respiración hace cosquillas en la nuca de Liam. “¿Listo para qué?” pregunta Zayn, sus labios demasiado cerca de la piel de Liam.

 

Harry, gracias a Dios, empuja a Zayn de nuevo al asiento y dice, “Estamos bien. Llevemos a este idiota a casa.”

 

“No seas malo,” dice Zayn, frunciendo el ceño a Harry. “Estoy seguro que el pobre Tomlinson no es un completo idiota.”

 

“Me refería a ti.”

 

“Oh. ¿Estás seguro?”

 

Liam los ignora y enciende el auto. Louis logró dormirse en el tiempo desde que Zayn abrió su puerta, y está apoyado contra la ventana, con la boca abierta. Liam gira el auto y comienza a conducir por el camino en el que habían venido.

 

Una mano se desliza por su brazo y Liam se tensa, casi conduciendo derecho a una zanja, pero ajusta el volante en el último instante mientras esa mano se mueve de su brazo a su pecho. Liam inhala y quitaría la mano de Zayn de allí, o lo miraría con furia, pero no se confía a sí mismo para quitar la vista del camino o sus manos del volante. Tiene un presentimiento de que chocarán si hace cualquiera de esas cosas.

 

“Deja de toquetear a nuestro conductor,” espeta Harry. “En serio, Zayn.”

 

“Si supieras cómo se ve sin camisa tú también lo estarías haciendo,” discute Zayn.

 

Liam le dirije una mirada a Niall por el retrovisor. Se ve ligeramente entretenido por todo esto.

 

“¿Cuánto tomaste?” le pregunta Harry a Zayn. “Cuando hablé contigo en el establo parecías bastante bien, y ahora ya estás como tu trasero.”

 

Liam deja el camino atrás justo cuando Zayn se inclina hacia adelante y dice, “¿Quieres saber lo que decía la nota? ¿La que confiscó Morin?” Liam felicita su habilidad de usar una palabra como “confiscó” cuando está tan borracho.

 

“En verdad no,” dice Liam escuetamente.

 

“O te lo podría demostrar,” añade Zayn. “Cuando lleguemos a casa podrías venir, y yo me pondría de rodillas, y--,”

 

Harry cubre la boca de Zayn con su mano. Liam los mira por sobre su hombro y puede ver la mirada soprendida y horrorizada de Harry. “Zayn,” dice fuertemente. “Deja de hacer _eso_ , Cristo. Vas a arrepentirte de esta mierda en la mañana.” Una pausa. “¿Me lamiste la mano?”

 

Liam sube la radio tan fuerte que despierta a Louis, y asegura que no haya más conversaciones en el auto. La deja así hasta que llega a su calle, y luego la baja para no despertar a sus padres.

 

Harry tiene que llevar a Zayn a través del jardín para su propia casa. Zayn está, aparentemente, inconsciente. Liam los mira irse y luego apresura a Louis y a Niall dentro de la casa, intentando mantenerlos lo más silenciosos posible.

 

 

\--

 

Niall está, de alguna forma, siempre bien luego de una buena noche de bebidas. Louis, por el otro lado, tiene resaca y está molesto la mañana siguiente. Gruñe desde la cama de Liam, donde él y Niall habían dormido, dejando a Liam durmiendo en el suelo. Liam pone su almohada sobre su propia cabeza. No está listo para despertarse todavía.

 

“¿Qué es ese ruido?” demanda Louis, aparentemente no informado del plan de Liam de dormir hasta que la vida deje de ser tan odiosa.

 

Ahora que lo señala, Liam no puede _no_ escuchar la música que viene de la ventana. No está tan fuerte, sólo porque la ventana está cerrada. Tiene un presentimiento de que está espectacularmente fuerte en la casa de Zayn, y lo que sea que está escuchando es alguien enojado con un montón de gritos.

 

Liam ni siquiera se molesta con ir a la ventana. No hay forma de que Zayn lo escuche esta vez. En vez de eso, se pone una camisa cualquiera de su armario, y baja las escaleras, dejando a Louis gruñendo y a Niall roncando atrás.

 

Ni siquiera se pone los zapatos. Cruza el jardín de Zayn en segundos y golpea fuerte en la puerta. Un momento después se abre, revelando un Harry exhausto y estresado. Casi se ve vulnerable en un par de joggins y una camiseta que es demasiado grande, su cabello un desorden por el sueño y sus ojos grandes.

 

“Lo sé,” dice Harry, pasando su mano por su rostro. “No la quiere apagar. He intentado obligarlo por veinte minutos.”

 

Harry tiene que literalmente gritar por sobre la música, que sale de la puerta como si fuera algo físico, haciendo que la cabeza de Liam duela y él ni siquiera tomó nada la noche anterior. Sólo puede imaginarse cómo se siente Harry.

 

Liam entra a la casa por un lado de Harry, quien pregunta qué hace, pero Liam lo ignora y sube las escaleras. De alguna manera, la casa de Zayn todavía es completamente familiar, aunque hayan pasado años desde que estuvo en ella. Las paredes están pintadas de un color diferente, y hay una alfombra en la escalera ahora, pero el diseño es exactamente el mismo.

 

La puerta de Zayn está cerrada pero Liam la empuja y entra a la habitación sin golpear. Zayn está acostado en su cama, mirando al techo, sus manos en su estómago. No escucha a Liam entrar, aparentemente, porque no reacciona. Eso le da tiempo a Liam de encontrar su estéreo, que es un cosa grande y aparentemente cara que descansa en un escritorio. Lo examina, encuentra el botón de encendido, y lo apaga.

 

Zayn se endereza rápidamente, con su boca abierta, y luego la cierra cuando ve a Liam.

 

“¡Mantén la música _baja_!” Los pies de Liam rebotan contra el suelo de la habitación mientras sale, y da un portazo detrás suyo. Pasa junto a Harry cuando va a salir, sólo dirigiéndole un, “Ahí tienes.”

 

 

\--

 

 

La ventana de Liam permanece cerrada junto con sus cortinas por la siguiente semana. Zayn no le tira notas en clase, y Liam se refusa a levantar la vista de su trabajo cuando él entra. No es como si pudieran evitarse completamente, porque Niall está en una misión para ganar el corazón de Harry Styles, aparentemente. O algo igualmente ridículo que incluye un montón de tiempo sentados en la mesa de Harry en el almuerzo, lo que subsecuentemente significa sentarse en la mesa de Zayn en el almuerzo.

 

El Harry sobrio, aparentemente, no tiene ninguna clase de interés en Niall. O eso dice el jueves mientras se mete papitas en la boca. Louis se refusa a sentarse en cualquier lugar que no sea su mesa usual, pero Niall había agarrado a Liam del brazo y lo había arrastrado al otro lado de la cafetería, sin darle realmente opción.

 

“Fue un asunto de una noche porque estás algo bueno y el acento me pone,” dice Harry mientras se encoge de hombros. “Tengo una estricta regla de no jugadores. Desde--,”

 

“Mason, sexto año,” informa Zayn, sonriendo maliciosamente.

 

“Y una regla de no músicos después de-- ,”

 

“Lena, tocaba en la tienda de café, rompió contigo cuando ordenaron comida china usando el mensaje dentro de la galletita de la fortuna.” informa Perrie.

 

“Y no artistas luego de--,”

 

“Ben,” alguen quien Liam no conocía suspiró soñadoramente. “Hermosos dedos, lástima que no podía mantenerlos apartados del trasero de su compañero de cuarto.”

 

Harry hace un sonido de molestia, pero Zayn se troncha de risa tan fuerte que casi se ve doloroso. Su cabeza se inclina hacia atrás, exponiendo la línea de su garganta, y sus ojos se cierran, arrugándose a los costados. Objetivamente, Liam siempre estuvo consciente de lo atractivo que era Zayn. Nunca le prestó mucha atención al hecho de que Zayn es hermoso. No sólo es divino, o está bueno, sino que es hermoso, en verdad.

 

Liam se mueve incómodamente en su asiento y Zayn para de reírse cuando Harry lo golpea en el brazo lo suficientemente fuerte para que se queje. “Cabrón,” le dice Harry. “Así que, de todas formas, no voy a citas. Con nadie. Demasiados desastres, demasiados corazones rotos. Y especialmente no salgo con jugadores.”

 

Niall se encoge de hombros, toma un trago de su bebida, vuelve a ponerle la tapa, y dice, “Yo tampoco.” Sonríe y se aleja de la mesa, sacándose la visera. La pone en la cabeza de Harry y se va de la cafetería.

 

Liam se las arregla para seguirlo a persar de que todavía le queda medio plato de comida. Se para pero no se pierde la forma en la que Harry se sonroja mientras se saca la visera y la gira antes de arreglarla encima de sus rulos.

 

“No entiendo por qué sigues intentando,” admite Liam cuando encuentra a Niall en su casillero, sacando una nueva visera de su bolsa. Niall tiene alrededor de quince, la mayoría de ellas en un estante en su habitación.

 

Niall se encoge de hombros y sonríe a Liam. “Por supuesto que no lo entiendes,” dice. “Eres la person más cautelosa que conozco, Li. Nunca te metes en cosas sin pensar primero. Pero en serio, si lo besaras entenderías por qué no me rindo con éste. Además, es mucho más divertido cuando necesita mi esfuerzo.”

 

Liam en serio no entiende para nada a Niall, pero lo deja estar.

 

 

\--

 

 

Son las dos de la mañana, tiene escuela al día siguiente, y la única razón por la que está despierto es porque algo está golpeando contra su ventana. Liam gruñe y se pone la almohada contra su cabeza, esperando que el sonido pare, pero sólo se vuelve más insistente. Si no supiera que vive en un segundo piso, juraría que alguien está golpeando en la ventana.

 

Liam arroja la almohada fuera de su cabeza y tira su taza vacía de su mesa de noche. Se cae al suelo y Liam agradece que usó una de plástico la noche anterior mientras tira sus piernas fuera de la cama.

 

Abre las cortinas, sin estar seguro de qué va a encontrar, y descubre a Zayn colgando de su propia ventana, el brazo extendido, usando un palo de escoba para golpear en la de Liam. Liam abre su ventana y Zayn hace un sonido de sorpresa antes de que la escoba se escapa de sus dedos y cae al suelo.

 

“¿Es broma?” espeta Liam en un susurro. Su voz es grave y fuerte por el sueño, y está bastante seguro de que ésto es sólo un sueño bastante extraño.

 

“Nos vemos abajo en diez minutos,” dice Zayn, con una mirada esperanzada en su cara en vez de la sonrisa maliciosa.

 

“¿Por qué carajo haría eso?” pregunta Liam. Está demasiado cansado para esta mierda, demasiado cansado para ser civilizado.

 

Zayn no responde. Desliza su ventana, la cierra junto con sus cortinas, y Liam se queda ahí parado por un momento, temblando un poquito por el aire frío que entra de afuera, desconcertado. Con un suspiro, cierra la ventana y vuelve a la cama.

 

Intenta dormirse nuevamente, en serio lo intenta. Pero ahora que se despertó, está demasiado confundido y frustrado para volver a dormir. Cuando se revuelve en la cama por lo que parece la vez número cien y su sábana se cae de la cama en una bola, se rinde y sale de la cama, fijándose la hora. Sólo han pasado seis minutos.

 

Agarra un par de joggins y un canguro y se los pone encima de sus boxers y una camiseta. Se para en el medio de la habitación por un momento, preguntándose qué carajo está haciendo. ¿En serio quiere ir a ver qué quiere Zayn? ¿Después de lo que pasó la otra vez? Sí. Sí, un millón de veces sí, porque Liam es aparentemente un glotón del castigo y piensa que si hay una remota posibilidad de que Zayn le explique qué paso en esa estúpida fiesta, o que podrá volver a sentir los labios de Zayn contra los suyos, no puede dejar pasar la oportunidad.

 

Liam empuja la puerta suavemente, intentando no despertar a sus padres, y se hace camino por el oscuro pasillo. La escalera cruje bajo su peso pero eso no puede ser evitado, y no le importa si lo atrapan o no. Es lo suficientemente grande para que a sus padres no les importe demasiado, y siempre podría pretender que baja a por una bebida. Sin embargo, no quiere despertarlos y explicarles.

 

Se pone su calzado en la puerta y la abre. Al salir afuera se da cuenta de que su suéter no será suficiente, porque el aire de la mañana temprana de Octubre parece entrar por el material de su canguro.

 

Es raro estar afuera a estas horas de la noche. Vive en un vecindario respetable, el tipo en el que las luces de todos se apagan a medianoche y casi todos se despiertan a las seis para trabajar. Las luces de la calle son sólo brillantes, y dejan sombras en los espacios entre las casas. Es escalofriante y silencioso y a Liam no le gusta.

 

La puerta de Zayn se abre y sale con un par de jeans y su chaqueta de cuero, su casco puesto en su cabeza. Tiene otro debajo de su brazo, y se dirige derecho a su motocicleta, se sube, y espera, con su cabeza inclinada en dirección a Liam.

 

Liam suspira y camina hacia a él y Zayn le da el casco pero no dice nada. “Nunca he andado en motocicleta,” admite Liam, sosteniendo el casco entre sus manos.

 

Zayn no contesta. Envuelve los dedos en el manubrio y mira hacia adelante. Liam espera otro momento, y cuando Zayn todavía no dice nada mira al casco en sus manos. No estaba mintiendo. Nunca anduvo antes, y para ser honestos la idea no le atraía demasiado. Pero luego la curiosidad es más grande que la preocupación, así que se pone el casco en la cabeza.

 

El casco es extrañamente limitado, y entra justo en su cabeza. El visor está pintado de negro y hace todo parecer más oscuro de lo que ya lo está. Liam pone una mano en el hombro de Zayn y pasa una pierna hacia el otro lado de la moto, y luego pone sus pies en la pequeña barra para que no estén más sobre el suelo, y evuelve sus brazos alrededor de Zayn como ha visto hacer a Harry millones de veces desde que Zayn se compró esta cosa tan peligrosa e imprudente.

 

El cuero de la chaqueta de Zayn cruje mientras la moto se enciende, y Liam aspira una respiración de pánico, de un momento a otro decidiendo que ésta es la peor idea que ha tenido en toda su vida, y que definitivamente va a morir.

 

Zayn sale del camino de entrada y de algún modo no se caen o chocan contra el auto de sus padres mientras lo hace. Y luego aceleran en el camino, si nada más que el aire y el sonido del motor de la moto a su alrededor. Es horrible y emocionante y nada parecido a andar en auto. En un auto estás seguro y protegido. En una motocicleta estás peligrosamente expuesto y libre.

 

Los dedos de Liam se envuelven en el estómago de Zayn cuando doblan una esquina, y siente su respiración escapándose de él de un momento a otro, y apreta sus ojos cerrados mientras su corazón bombea fuertemente en su estómago. Pero están bien. Está todo bien porque Zayn sabe lo que hace.

 

No tiene idea a dónde van, pero Zayn aparentemente sí. Los lleva por la calle principal, pasando ocasionalmente algún auto. Sólo son ellos, la calle, y los comercios volando a sus costados. Y Liam puede ver por qué le gusta, lo ve. Es-- excitante. Diferente. Divertido. Pero no es algo que él mismo haría todos los días. Hace que su estómago se anude y su corazón palpite demasiado para ser saludable.

 

Liam descansa su cabeza en el hombro de Zayn y esta vez cierra sus ojos porque quiere, no porque esté demasiado asustado para mantenerlos abiertos. Desliza una de sus manos un poco más arriba y siente el ritmo cardíaco de Zayn debajo de su palma, constante y rítmico y latiendo posiblemente un poco más rápido de lo que Liam cree que es normal.

 

Giran nuevamente, y Liam se agarra del pecho de Zayn porque siente que se va a caer, pero no lo hace. Cuando abre los ojos de nuevo se da cuenta de que están yendo por el mismo camino que habían tomado, sólo que al revés, y luego vuelven a su calle, Zayn entra por su camino de entrada, y la motocicleta se vuelve silenciosa debajo de él.

 

Liam lucha por salir de la moto, sus piernas tambaleándose, y Zayn está justo allí, con una mano en su cadera para agarrarlo. La mantiene allí cuando Liam se quita el casco, sus cejas juntas.

 

“¿Cuál fue el punto de eso?” pregunta Liam.

 

Zayn se encoge de hombros y le quita el casco de las manos. Luego camina hacia su puerta, la abre, y desaparece dentro. Liam lo mira sorprendido, suponiendo que a Zayn sólo le gusta joder con su cabeza. Y hace un muy, muy buen trabajo.

 

 

\--

 

 

Tienen práctica luego de la escuela, y Liam está yendo a los vestidores para cambiarse a su uniforme cuando alguien lo sujeta desde atrás y lo para. Liam se da vuelta, listo para empujar a alguien, cuando Harry suelta su camisa y da un paso hacia atrás, viéndose algo avergonzado.

 

Liam se saca los auriculares mientras Harry dice, “Lo siento, dije tu nombre dos veces y no me escuchaste.”

 

El pasillo todavía no está del todo vacío, todavía hay personas tonteando y sacando cosas de sus casilleros. Harry se apoya contra algunos y cruza los brazos, dándole una mirada a Liam.

 

“No pasa nada,” dice Liam luego de un momento. “¿Necesitabas algo?”

 

Harry suspira y pasa una mano por su cabello de nuevo, y se inclina hacia adelante, lo sacude un poco, y se lo quita de la frente cuando se endereza. “Dos cosas, en realidad,” admite. “Una es sobre Niall.”

 

Liam se aparta del camino de un grupo de tres chicas, unidas por los brazos, caminan por el pasillo. “¿Qué hay con Niall?” pregunta, viéndolas irse.

 

Harry parece reconsiderar su pregunta por un tiempo antes de que finalmente dice, “¿En serio está interesado, o es alguna clase de juego?”

 

“Un juego,” repite Liam. “¿A qué te refieres?”

 

“Osea--,” Harry sacude su mano. “No sé, una broma. ¿Alguien le apostó que no me podía conseguir o algo?”

 

“Yo-- ¿qué?” pregunta Liam, porque definitivamente no pudo haber oído bien. Pero las mejillas de Harry se sonrojan y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, su vista aguzándose. Oh, así que habla enserio. “Niall no es así,” dice Liam lentamente. “Para nada. Y si realmente crees que él es capaz de algo así, entonces le haré saber que no malgaste más su tiempo.”

 

“Sólo estaba corroborando,” dice Harry defensivamente. “Nunca se sabe. Y no es como si no tuviera una reputación.”

 

“Tú también tienes,” señala Liam.

 

Harry sonríe. “Sí, exacto. La mía es bastante acertada y bien ganada.”

 

Liam se tira del bajo de la camisa y se mueve un poquito. “¿Eso es todo? ¿Sólo querías asegurarte de que Niall no estaba jugando contigo?”

 

“No, ahora que lo dices,” dice Harry, parándose un poco más derecho. “También te quería preguntar sobre Zayn.”

 

Liam retrocede un paso y busca en su mente una buena excusa para escapar de la conversación. No puede encontrar una, desafortunadamente, y en vez de eso sólo se queda allí parado en el pasillo, echando raíces en el suelo.

 

“Es sólo-- Yo sé que no es apropiado que yo diga nada,” comienza Harry, viéndose igual de incómodo que Liam, “pero es mi mejor amigo, ¿sabes? Y sólo-- quiero que sepas que no es un juego para él, ¿okay? Puede actuar todo lo que quiera, pero no lo es. ¿Me entiendes?”

 

“No,” admite Liam, completamente honesto.

 

Harry suspira y se empuja de los casilleros. “Osea-- no puedo siquiera explicarlo porque me cortaría la piel y me convertiría en una alfombra, pero-- sólo-- si él no te gusta, no jodas con él. Después de la última vez-- yo--,” se corta abruptamente y sacude la cabeza. “Sólo no lo jodas de nuevo, Liam, ¿okay?”

 

Y luego se va, dejando a Liam solo en un pasillo que no está ni la mitad de vacío que como él se siente.

 

Nunca se ha sentido tan desconcentrado antes de la práctica como ahora, cuando entra en los vestidores. No tiene una maldita idea de lo que se refería Harry. ¿La última vez? ¿Cuándo él jodió a Zayn? Porque desde los zapatos de Liam, Zayn era el que había cortado el contacto con él de la nada. Zayn era el que había dejado de ser su amigo sin ninguna explicación.

 

Cuando se dirigen a la cancha, Niall corriendo detrás de él, Liam ve a Zayn y a Harry en las gradas, Zayn inclinado hacia atrás, su cabeza agachada, mientras Harry le habla animadamente, y eso sólo añade a la incapacidad de Liam para concentrarse.

 

“¿Crees que haya venido para verme?” pregunta Niall, sonriendo y robando miradas a Harry.

 

“Probablemente,” murmura Liam, sus ojos del otro lado de la cancha mientras empieza a correr, haciendo sus dos vueltas antes de la práctica. Siente los ojos de Zayn en él durante todo el tiempo.

 

 

\--

 

 

Se convierten en una cosa rara y algo incómoda, sus almuerzos. Los amigos de Harry y Zayn son raros al principio, mirando a Liam y a Niall con desconfianza, y la conversación es tensa. Pero a medida que los días avanzan y Niall se refusa a comer en otro lado que no sea junto a Harry, se convierte en una conversación normal y cómoda, extendiéndola a Niall ocasionalmente. Nunca a Liam, pero eso es porque Liam se pasa toda la hora empujando la comida en su plato y obstinadamente no mirando a Zayn.

 

Niall, por el otro lado, pasa todo el período coqueteando descaradamente con Harry, quien rueda sus ojos y bufa pero luego termina usando una de las gorras de visera de Niall por el resto del día, con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro cuando la acomoda en sus rulos. Y lentamente, en el tiempo de dos semanas, Harry deja de sacar el brazo de Niall de su hombro y empieza a quedarse a su lado y a reírse cuando Niall dice algo ridículo o estúpido. Y Louis comienza a sentarse con ellos, también.

 

“Voy a salir con Harry luego del juego,” dice Niall en historia el primer lunes de noviembre.

 

Liam lo mira con sus cejas alzadas. Louis literalmente deja caer su lápiz en el escritorrio. “¿Es una cita?” pregunta.

 

“Es una cita,” confirma Niall.

 

“Tú no vas a citas,” dice Liam, frunciendo el ceño.

 

“Nunca,” añade Louis.

 

Niall se encoge de hombros. “No. Pero--,”

 

“Oh, maldito Dios,” gime Louis. “El gigante de cabello enrulado te tiene envuelto en su dedo, ¿verdad?”

 

Niall no se ve afectado. “¿Has visto sus labios?” pregunta Niall. “Y nos gusta la misma música y eso. No sé. No le importa nada, sabes, y está genial. No es, osea, no se me cuelga, o algo así. Sólo-- me gusta.”

 

“Huh,” dice Liam, honestamente sorprendido.

“De todas formas,” dice Niall, sacudiendo la cabeza. Se quita la visera, pasa una mano por su cabello, y luego se la vuelve a poner. “Quería saber si podría pedirte prestado el auto por unas horas. Sólo desde luego del juego hasta, como, las nueve. Sólo eso. Te juro por Dios que no lo chocaré, y te deberé una toda mi vida.”

 

Liam se encoge de hombros. “Seguro.”

 

“¿Por favor?” ruega Niall. “Yo-- espera, ¿en serio?”

 

Liam asiente. “Estoy tan sorprendido con tu decisión de ir a una cita que no puedo decir no.”

 

“Eres el mejor amigo de todo el maldito mundo, ¿sabías?” dice Niall, golpeándole el brazo. “Te debo una. Enserio.”

 

Liam bufa, riendo, y extiende las llaves a Niall. Niall va a agarrarlas, pero Liam las mantiene fuera de alcance por un momento. “No follar en mi asiento trasero. Juro por Dios, Niall, te asesinaré si lo haces.”

 

“Lo prometo,” dice Niall inmediatamente, intentando agarrar las llaves.

 

“Y no tocar mis Cds, tampoco,” añade.

 

“Entendido.”

 

“Y no comer comida italiana porque me llenas todo de salsa.”

 

“Sí,” dice Niall, exasperado. “¿Vas a darme las llaves o quieres contratar un abogado y hacerme firmar un documento primero?”

 

Liam cede y le da las llaves.

 

De nuevo, Zayn y Harry están en las gradas, y Louis está sentado con ellos. Liam no piensa en eso porque tiene un juego que ganar.

 

Y, por supuesto, lo ganan. Liam termina siendo el que más anota en su equipo, y la gente del público festeja. Liam sonríe mientras sus compañeros le palmean la espalda y Niall lo agarra por el cuello y pasa sus nudillos sobre las cortas cerdas de cabello de Liam.

 

“Todavía no entiendo el rugby,” dice Louis, acercándose a ellos con Harry y Zayn detrás.

 

“¿Qué hay que entender?” demanda Niall. Se levanta la camiseta para limpiarse el sudor de la frente. “Estuvimos geniales allá afuera.”

 

“Liam estuvo genial,” corrige Harry. “Tú estuviste normal.”

 

“Normal,” repite Niall, alzando las cejas juguetonamente. “Te prometo que soy mucho mejor en la cama que en el campo de juego.”

 

Harry bufa y rueda los ojos, pero el hecho de que la gorra de Niall está en su cabeza como que lo resta de la nada divertida mirada en su rostro, probando que no está tan poco afectado por las payasadas de Niall como pretende estarlo, o como le gustaría. “¿Vamos a salir o no?” pregunta.

 

“Sí, déjame bañarme y cambiarme,” dice Niall. “Tengo el auto de Liam por la noche.”

 

“¿Necesitas que te lleve a casa?” pregunta Louis a Liam.

 

“Nah, yo lo llevo,” corta Zayn. Liam y Louis le fruncen el ceño y el se encoge de hombros, su rostro inexpresivo. “Vamos al mismo lugar de todas formas, y tengo mi casco extra porque traje a Harry esta mañana.”

 

“¿Te parece bien eso?” pregunta Louis.

 

Liam se encoge de hombros. “Seguro,” dice, aunque en realidad no quiere. Zayn apenas le habló diez palabras en las pasadas semanas, a pesar del hecho de que pasaron juntos una hora todos los días. Luego de esa noche en la que fueron de paseo, Zayn casi ni reconoce la existencia de Liam.

 

“Te espero en el estacionamiento,” le dice Zayn.

 

“Diviértete esperando,” ríe Niall entre dientes. “Liam se refusa a usar las duchas públicas.”

 

Zayn se encoge de hombros y dice, “Igual me gusta todo sudoroso.”

 

“Qué asco,” dice Louis, arrugando la nariz. “¿Por qué todos se emparejan? Oh, dios, soy el solterón. Me refuso a ser el solterón del grupo. Vayan todos a la mierda. Voy a comprar un envase enorme de helado de camino a casa.”

 

Louis se va ofendido y Niall se ríe detrás de él, pero Liam se sonroja, esperando que el color de sus mejillas pueda ser culpado en el juego que acaba de jugar. “Voy a cambiarme,” dice Liam abruptamente. Se gira en sus zapatos, sin esperar a Niall, y se va a los vestidores.

 

Considera aguantárselo y sólo ducharse en las duchas de la escuela, pero no le da el ánimo suficiente para hacerlo. En vez de eso, se pone ropa limpia, se pasa agua en el rostro, y usa cantidades inimaginables de desodorante. Se huele a sí mismo, no huele nada extraño, aunque esté todavía un poquito sudado. Niall se ríe de él, pero Liam le da el dedo medio.

 

“¿Crees que Lou iba en serio?” pregunta Niall mientras Liam le pasa su bolsa. Niall la dejará en el auto cuando se lo devuelva, así Liam puede lavar su uniforme esa noche. “Sobre lo de las parejas. Osea-- que le gustas a Zayn.”

 

“No,” contesta Liam, apartando los ojos. “No le gusto. A Zayn sólo le gusta molestarme.”

 

La expresión de Niall se suaviza. “Si quieres te puedo llevar a casa antes de que Harry y yo salgamos. Sólo si en verdad no quieres ir con él. Sé que no se llevan del todo bien luego de esa mierda que tuvieron cuando eran chicos.”

 

“No te preocupes, estaré bien,” le asegura Liam. “Dejó de importarme hace mucho tiempo.”

 

“¿Seguro?”

 

“Sip,” miente Liam.

 

Niall le sonríe y le palmea la espalda. Liam le desea suerte en su cita, que Niall dice que definitivamente no necesita, y luego sale por las puertas. Sus palmas están sudando y su mente está dando vueltas cuando abre las puertas principales y ve a Zayn.

No es para nada justo. Está apoyado en su motocicleta, el cigarrillo colgando de sus dedos (un día lo van a atrapar fumando en la escuela, Liam está seguro), su cabeza un poco agachada. Su cabello no está en su jopo hoy así que cae sobre su frente, y con su chaqueta de cuero es literalmente todas las fantasías de chicos malos vueltas a la vida. Es ridículo, lo que es.

 

Liam camina hacia a él y Zayn levanta la vista, en sus labios un fantasma de lo que sería su sonrisa normal. Tira su cigarro al suelo y se para sobre él antes de agarrar su casco y ponérselo, pasándole a Liam el otro. Esta vez Liam duda un poco menos antes de ponérselo y trepar detrás de Zayn.

 

Ve algunas personas que los observan mientras Zayn enciende la moto, y se pregunta qué están pensando. Se pregunta si alguien piensa que es extraño que sea él detrás de Zayn en la moto, sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, su cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Si alguien se pregunta qué causó ésto, o si a alguien siquiera le importa. Pero decide que a él, personalmente, no le importa en lo más mínimo.

 

“Sujétate,” ordena Zayn por sobre el ruido de la moto.

 

“¿Qué crees que hago?” contesta Liam bufando indignado.

 

Zayn ríe entre dientes y reversa la moto y luego conduce lentamente fuera del estacionamento, entrando en el camino. Liam se sujeta, probablemente más fuerte de lo necesario.

 

Liam ha conducido a y desde la escuela los últimos dos años. Sabe cada camino y atajo. Sabe qué calles tomar cuando el principal está en construcción. Zayn no está tomando ninguno de esos caminos.

 

“¿A dónde vamos?” grita Liam cuando paran por el semáforo. Están detrás de una camioneta, y a Liam no le gusta ésto tanto como le gustó cuando las calles estaban vacías. Hay demasiados autos, y la motocicleta frena diferente que como frena su auto. Mucho más abruptamente. Le asusta.

 

Zayn no contesta y Liam apreta sus brazos alrededor de él un poquito más cuando la luz cambia de color y arrancan de nuevo. Hay dos caminos para ir fuera de la ciudad, y Zayn toma el otro, en el otro lado de la ciudad del que habían tomado para ir a la fiesta. Coge velocidad hasta que los árboles están literalmente volando y Liam siente el corazón en la garganta.

 

Zayn encorva los hombros hacia abajo cuanto más velocidad ganan, y cuando el camino se curva deja salir un fuerte “Whoop!” que deja a Liam sonriendo a pesar del terror que siente. Eventualmente Zayn desacelera un poco cuando llegan a un camino familiar, uno que Liam no ha visitado en años. Va hacia arriba de la colina, serpenteante, y si Liam no estuviera ya aterrorizado, seguro que ahora lo estaría.

 

Hay sólo una pequeña verja en el costado del camino aquí, y conducir allí siempre lo ha asustado. Éso era en auto. Ahora, en la parte de atrás de la motocicleta, es cien veces peor. Liam cierra los ojos y reza que si Zayn los logra matar, que sea rápido e indoloro.

 

Liam no abre sus ojos hasta que pararon. Cuando lo hace ve la mesa de picnic tan familiar, el enorme y viejo árbol con las ramas bajas que había trepado cientos de veces, y el borde del precipicio que te da una vista de la ciudad entera en la distancia, nada más que manchas negras que son las casas y puntitos de luz que son las luces de la calle.

 

Zayn estaciona la moto y Liam se baja, quitándose el casco. Lo pone en el asiento y mira a su alrededor, sus brazos enredados alrededor de su estómago.

 

“¿Por qué estamos aquí?” pregunta Liam suavemente.

 

Zayn saca un paquete de cigarros de su bolsillo trasero y saca uno, encendiéndolo antes de meter el paquete y el encendedor de nuevo en su bolsillo. Toma una pitada y exhala antes de encogerse de hombros. “No sé. Sólo quería venir aquí.”

 

Liam suspira y camina hacia la mesa de picnic. Se hunde en ella y mira a la vieja madera, desgastada por el tiempo. En la esquina está su propio nombre arañado en ella, algo que Zayn había hecho durante las muchas veces que sus familias habían venido aquí arriba durante el verano cuando eran más jóvenes. La madre de Zayn habría de hacer sandwiches, el padre de Liam haría sus galletitas de doble chocolate, y él y Zayn habrían de pasar horas trepando ese estúpido árbol hasta que llegaran tan alto que sus madres les chillaran para que bajaran.

 

Zayn se sienta junto a él, envolviendo a Liam en el aroma a humo y, debajo de eso, el aroma a su colonia picante pero algo dulce que hace que Liam quiera inhalar profundamente.

 

“Vengo mucho aquí arriba,” admite Zayn.

 

Es obvio que lo hace, ahora que lo dice. Hay más figuras en la madera de las que Liam recordaba, y también hay bastantes colillas de cigarro en el suelo, como también latas de cerveza vacías echadas por ahí, como si alguien las hubiera pateado para hacer parecer el lugar menos mugriento.

 

“Tú y Harry,” adivina Liam.

 

“Sí,” admite Zayn. Tamborilea sus dedos contra la madera, sus ojos mirando sus manos. “La mayoría del tiempo.”

 

Liam se mueve un poco y su hombro choca contra el de Zayn antes de alejarse abruptamente, como si tocar a Zayn lo hubiera quemado. “No entiendo qué pasó,” admite Liam suavemente. “Por qué-- por qué cuando volví ese verano tú sólo te habías... ido. No querías tener nada que ver conmigo.”

 

Zayn bufa y dice, “No fue luego de que te fuiste, Liam. Fue antes de eso. Pero no empecé a juntarme con Harry hasta que te fuiste, así que no te diste cuenta hasta ese entonces.”

 

Liam frunce el ceño pero Zayn se está alejando de la mesa, cortando todas las preguntas que habían empezado a formarse en la mente de Liam. Camina alrededor de la mesa, trayendo su cigarro a los labios casi tan pronto como exhala el humo de la inhalación anterior.

 

“¿Cómo era que se llamaba?” pregunta Zayn, sin mirar a Liam. “¿Jessica, era?”

 

Liam traga. Sabe a dónde quiere ir Zayn ahora, sólo que no sabe qué tiene que ver con ellos. “Jenna,” corrige.

 

“Sí, Jenna,” dice Zayn. Sonríe y sacude su cabeza, pero no es una sonrisa feliz. “Y tú sólo eras-- perfectamente normal, Liam. Te gustaban las chicas. Y eso era-- era genial. En serio. No te guardo rencores por eso. Era yo el que no me podía soportar, porque era el que estaba jodido, ¿cierto? O sea, yo fui el que se enamoró de su mejor amigo quien era un chico, y tú nunca te diste cuenta. Nunca viste la forma en la que te miraba, o cómo me sentía por ti.”

 

Los ojos de Liam se abren como platos y su respiración se atora en su garganta. “Zayn, tú--,”

 

“Y yo estaba enloqueciendo por dentro, verdad,” sigue Zayn, y es como si Liam no estuviera allí. Es como si hablara consigo mismo. “Osea, estaba teniendo una maldita crisis, y todo lo que quería hacer era decírtelo, porque tú siempre estabas allí. Siempre arreglabas las cosas, porque eso es lo que haces, Liam, pero no podía decirtelo, no sin arruinar todo, mierda. Y luego tú te fuiste ese verano, y conocí a Harry en el parque de skate, y él era diferente. Y él sólo-- el lo entendió, ¿sabes? Nunca tuve que decírselo, él sólo lo supo, y tú nunca lo hiciste.”

 

Liam intenta seguir lo que Zayn está diciendo, lo intenta, pero no tiene ningún sentido, porque un mundo en el que Zayn estaba enamorado de él no tiene ninguna clase de sentido. Zayn lo dejó. Zayn fue el que no quiso tener nada que ver con él. Si hubiera estado enamorado de Liam, nunca hubiera hecho eso.

 

Liam lo saca de su mente, diciendo eso mismo, “Si en verdad lo sentías me hubieras dado una explicación, Zayn. ¿Sabes todo lo que a mí me dolió que sólo me desecharas? ¿Que no me hablaras más? ¿El verte juntándote con gente nueva como si no me conocieras?'

 

Zayn tira su cigarro al suelo y lo entierra en el suelo con la punta de su zapato. “Era más sencillo romper todo contacto contigo yo mismo que dejar que tú lo hicieras conmigo cuando te enteraras.”

 

“¿Quién dice que yo hubiera hecho eso?” demanda Liam, la furia naciendo dentro de él. “Nunca me diste la oportunidad.”

 

“¡Porque no creí que hubiera una!” espeta Zayn. “¡Mírate! Creciste como el chico perfecto, Liam. Eres el jugador estrella de la escuela. Eres indiscutiblemente uno de los más populares de la escuela. Llegas temprano y levantas la mano antes de contestar preguntas. Eres amable y te comportas y, eres perfecto. Y yo soy exactamente opuesto.”

 

“No veo qué tiene que ver eso,” dice Liam, parándose porque no le gusta el hecho de que Zayn es el que está parado y dominando la conversación. Lo hace sentir vulnerable. “Todo lo que haces es confundirme, y en serio no puedo saber si sólo haces esto para joderme la cabeza o no.”

 

“Oh, empezó con eso,” dice Zayn, parando de caminar. Le envía a Liam una mirada fría. “Sólo me gustaba molestarte, porque te averguenzas mucho y te sonrojas y haces mierdas como esas, y era divertido. Y pensé que era sólo porque eras, ya sabes, tú. No pensé que era porque tú estabas interesado realmente. Y luego en esa estúpida maldita fiesta tú tenías que ir y arruinarlo todo, respondiéndome el beso cuando te besé.”

 

“Sigo perdido,” dice Liam suavemente.

 

Zayn suspira y avanza hacia él, y luego sujeta a Liam fuertemente por los lados de su rostro y choca ambos labios contra los suyos. Es casi doloroso. La mesa de picnic se incrusta en su espalda y sus dientes cortan sus labios, pero las manos de Zayn son suaves pero con callos y calientes, y sus labios son secos pero prominentes y perfectos. Liam agarra con sus manos el frente de la camisa de Zayn, acercándolo más mientras un sonido grave escapa de su garganta, uno que es igual de agresivo y desesperado.

 

Zayn se aleja, sus ojos grandes y borrosos, y da un paso lejos de Liam. “¿Ves? Eso me jode la cabeza, porque no tiene sentido.”

 

“¿Qué no tiene sentido?” pregunta Liam, exasperado. Siente que no están llegando a nada. Zayn sigue hablando, intentando explicar, y sólo hace todo más complicado y confuso.

 

“Que yo te guste,” dice Zayn, como si fuera obvio. “O que te atraiga. No tiene-- no tiene ningún maldito sentido, Liam.”

 

“Únete al club,” escupe Liam. “Tú sólo has sido un cabrón conmigo en años, así que para mí tampoco tiene sentido.”

 

“¡Dios!” grita Zayn, llevando su cabeza al cielo. “¡¿Por qué esto es tan malditamente complicado?!”

 

“Porque tú lo estás complicando,” dice Liam con furia.

 

“¿Sabes qué?” ladra Zayn. “Sólo-- olvida que dije algo. Olvídalo. Todo esto fue una idea estúpida de todas formas.”

 

“¿Qué todo esto?” pregunta Liam, desconcertado.

 

“Trayéndote aquí arriba, que todavía me importes, fue sólo estúpido,” le dice Zayn. “Creí que podría sólo borrar el tiempo y traernos de nuevo a ser dos personas que sí se conocen, pero no puedo hacer eso, y no podemos, y todo esto fue inútil.”

 

Liam se apoya pesadamente en la mesa, la madera haciéndole doler las manos. “Inútil,” repite. “Tienes razón. Todo esto es inútil. Llévame a casa.”

 

“¿Qué?” pregunta Zayn, su cabeza levantándose.

 

“Llévame a casa,” repite Liam con más fuerza. “Ya terminé aquí. Me gustaría ir a casa, y no puedo hacer eso a menos que me lleves porque tú eres el que nos trajo aquí.”

 

El rostro de Zayn pasa de enfurecido a completamente inexpresivo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y camina hacia su motocicleta. Se pone el casco, sube a la moto, y se sienta allí, con su espalda rígida. Liam respira lentamente y lo sigue, haciendo lo mismo.”

 

Esta vez mantiene los ojos abiertos todo el camino, incluso cuando el camino sinuoso hace que su estómago se revuelva y la calidez de Zayn debajo de sus manos hace que quiera llorar porque puede que esté calido al tacto, pero Zayn es en verdad frío y cerrado con él.

 

No hablan cuando llegan a casa. Liam se quita el casco, lo arroja a Zayn quien lo atrapa fácilmente, y entra en su casa, sin mirar atrás ni una vez.

 

“¿Saliste con Zayn?” pregunta su madre cuando entra.

 

Liam pausa en el pasillo, considera mentir, y supone que ella lo había visto por la ventana. “Sí,” admite.

 

Su madre sonríe con cariño. “Me alegro,” dice. “Ustedes solían ser tan amigos. Creo que es lindo que intenten recuperarlo.”

 

Liam deja escapar una risa que suena como un sollozo y sube las escaleras, ignorando las llamadas de su madre. Cierra la puerta, se asegura de que su ventana y cortinas estén cerradas, y cae en su cama. Mira al techo por un largo, largo tiempo, hasta que la luz de fuera de la ventana se vuelve más tenue, y su habitación está llena de sombras que parecen apropiadas, dado su estado de humor.

 

La puerta de su habitación se abre y aparece Niall, sonriendo abiertamente. Sus mejillas están sonrosadas y parece radiante.

 

“Gracias,” dice, tirándole a Liam sus llaves.

 

“Te fue bien en la cita, entonces,” adivina Liam.

 

Niall asiente y se hunde en el borde de la cama. “Mejor que bien,” dice . “Nos echaron del cine, y luego nos besamos en la parte trasera de tu auto hasta que una anciana tocó en la ventana y nos dijo que saliéramos de ahí antes de que llamara a la policía.”

 

Liam le sonríe débilmente, deseando poder compartir el humor alegre de Niall. Niall parece verlo, porque dice, “¿Qué pasó?”

 

Liam se encoge de hombros. “Nada de lo que valga la pena hablar.”

 

“¿Tiene que ver con Zayn?”

 

“¿Por qué tendría que ver con Zayn?” pregunta Liam, bufando.

 

Niall inclina su cabeza hacia un lado, examinando a Liam, y dice, “Porque estuviste medio enamorado de él desde que teníamos, como, trece, y ahora de la nada se está juntando con nosotros todo el tiempo, y eso debe joder con tu cabeza un poco, ¿no?”

 

“No estoy,” lanza un grito apagado. “Pero-- lo hace. Pero no estoy. Enamorado de él, quiero decir. No estoy.”

 

Niall bufa. “Seguro, Li,” dice. “Si quieres negarlo, está todo bien. ¿Me quieres llevar a casa?”

 

“Sí,” dice Liam, asintiendo. Se levanta y se van para afuera. Su mente todavía está dando vueltas sobre el reclamo de Niall de que a Liam le ha gustado Zayn por años, y eso no le deja empezar una conversación.

 

Cuando llegan a la casa de Niall, Niall pone su mano en la puerta pero no sale. “Llámame si quieres hablar, ¿sí?”

 

Liam bufa. “Obviamente.”

 

“Hablo en serio, Liam,” dice suavemente.

 

“Okay,” concuerda Liam. “Nos vemos mañana.”

 

Niall asiente, y sale del auto, gritando, “¡Hasta mañana!” por sobre su hombro.

 

Liam suspira y espera hasta que llega adentro para salir de su casa. Cuando llega a su vecindario nota que la motocicleta de Zayn no está aparcada en su lugar. Se dice a sí mismo que no le importa a dónde fue Zayn. Que no le importa lo que Zayn haga, porque Zayn no es su amigo, ni su novio, ni nada de él, y eso fue a elección de Zayn.

 

Más tarde en la noche, luego de caer dormido, demasiado exhausto por el día para mantenerse despierto, escucha la motocicleta de Zayn volviendo en la calle. Mira a su reloj, que marca las 2:17am y se da vuelta, intentando volver a dormir. Minutos después escucha el sonido de algo que golpea contra su ventana y lo hace abrir los ojos de nuevo, pero lo ignora y, no mucho más tarde, Zayn deja de intentar tener su atención.

 

 

\--

 

 

Niall y Louis se sientan con Harry en el almuerzo. Liam se sienta en su vieja mesa, sin prestar mucha atención a las conversaciones a su alrededor. No podría importarle menos la fiesta Jordan hará el viernes, o el juego que tienen la semana entrante contra su rival. No podría importarle menos todo lo que hablan, en verdad.

 

Al día siguiente en clase de inglés cae una nota de papel doblado en su escritorio. Liam dirige su vista a Zayn, quien tiene la punta de su bolígrafo en la boca y está sonriendo casi dudosamente, un poco sonrosado en las mejillas. Liam desdobla la nota y lee lo que dice.

 

 _Lo siento_ , es todo lo que hay escrito. Liam arruga el papel en su mano y hace un show bastante obvio de ir hasta la parte de adelante y tirarlo a la basura.

 

Al día siguiente otra nota cae justo afuera de su escritorio. Niall lo mira con curiosidad pero Liam sacude la cabeza y se agacha para agarrarla.

 

_Si pudiera encontrar las palabras para convencerte de lo que siento por tí, las tatuaría en mi piel y las mostraría orgullosamente hasta que me creyeras._

 

 

Liam bufa en voz alta y rueda sus ojos. A diferencia de ayer, mete la carta en su bolsillo, porque no puede convencerse de tirar ésta por alguna razón. Aún ve la expresión dolida que cruza rápidamente el rostro de Zayn cuando lo mira por un momento, pero Liam sólo vuelve su mirada al frente y lo ignora.

 

“¿Podrías dejar de pasarme notas en clase?” Liam espeta susurrando cuando pasa a Zayn en la puerta de salida.

 

Zayn frunce el ceño y luego sonríe maliciosamente y sacude la cabeza. “No, te sonrojas mucho cuando lo hago.”

 

“Creí que habías dicho que todo era inútil,” espeta Liam. “Y que me dejarías solo.”

 

 _Dejar de quererte sería negar la parte más grande de mí mismo_. La carta está cuidadosamente doblada en forma de corazón, y ésto ya está siendo bastante ridículo. Y Liam está, como, 90% seguro de que Zayn hizo que Harry la doblara por él, porque Harry sólo arruga su nariz a Zayn y se ríe de él todo el tiempo, y Zayn sólo se encoge de hombros e intenta mirar a Liam a los ojos.

 

 _Me gustaría destruirte con mi lengua y construírte de nuevo, pieza por pieza, sólo con mis labios._ Niall lee ésta sobre su hombro y bufa una risa tan fuerte que la gente se da vuelta y los mira.

 

“Eso sí es cursi como la mierda,” dice Niall.

 

“Es ridículo,” contesta Liam, mirando a Zayn con furia mientras dobla la nota y la mete en su bolsillo.

 

Liam le da el dedo a Zayn cuando el otro chico se gira en su asiento.

 

_I know it's hard to remember the people we used to be; it's even harder to picture that you're not here next to me._

 

Luego de la clase Liam golpea el papel en el asiento de Zayn y dice, “Me enviaste letras de Maroon 5.”

 

Zayn le sonríe, pero Liam sacude la cabeza, sin devolvérsela. “Sólo para, Zayn, en serio.”

 

La sonrisa de Zayn se difumina y sale rápidamente de la habitación. Harry mira a Liam decepcionado y se va con el brazo de Niall sobre sus hombros.

 

_Perdón por esperar tanto para decírtelo. Perdón por nunca darte una explicación. Perdón por gastar tanto tiempo manteniéndome alejado cuando podría haber estado contigo. Siento que sea tan fácil para mí escribirte poesías baratas en pedazos de papel sobrante que decirte estas cosas yo mismo, y perdón por romper lo que teníamos irreparablemente._

 

_Perdón que estas siete cartas no hagan nada para mejorarnos. Y te dejaré sólo._

 

Liam sale de clase con la nota entre sus manos.

 

 

\--

 

 

Liam llega a su casa luego de ganar uno de sus mayores juegos. Niall había festejado y corrido hacia los bancos, tirándose sobre Harry, quien a duras penas lo había atrapado. Zayn había estado sentado a su lado todo el tiempo, mirando a Liam, y Liam sólo se había ido a los vestidores, sin ganas de celebrar.

 

Cuando llega a casa se dirige al piso de arriba, yendo derecho a su toalla que cuelga de la silla de su computadora. En vez de eso abre el cajón del escritorio, saca unas hojas de papel, el marcadór permanente negro, y el rollo de cinta. Quita la tapa del marcador y escribe en la hoja, examinando el mensaje, y luego junta las hojas y se dirige a su ventana.

 

Él no es como Zayn. No sabe cómo formar sus emociones y pensamientos en palabras, así que el mensaje es tonto y no lo suficiente, pero no puede evitarlo mientras lo pega en la ventana, esperando que Zayn lo pueda leer desde la suya.

 

Cuando escucha la motocicleta de Zayn en el camino de entrada se pone de pie y se dirige a su ventana y mira por los bordes del papel. Un momento después la ventana de Zayn se abre y mira fijamente al mensaje escrito en la de Liam. Encuentra los ojos de Liam cortamente y luego da un portazo a su ventana, cerrando también las cortinas.

 

Liam suspira y supone que quizás ya era demasiado tarde, hasta que ve a Zayn en su patio, intentando trepar la verja. Cuando eran más pequeños había un agujero en ella, y en los fines de semana se escaparían dentro de los patios del otro y entrarían en sus casas por la puerta trasera para despertarlos.

 

Liam se gira y espera a que la puerta de su dormitorio se abre. Zayn la cierra suavemente detrás de él y cruza los brazos. “'Estoy medio enamorado de ti',” cita. “¿Eso es lo mejor que me ofreces, Payne?”

 

Liam se encoge de hombros. “Quizás.”

 

Los labios de Zayn se impulsan en una sonrisa, pero dice, “No estoy intentando joder con tu cabeza, ¿okay?”

 

“Pero igual haces un muy buen trabajo con eso,” le dice Liam.

 

“Tú también jodes con la mía,” discute Zayn. Liam bufa. “Es que-- no combinamos, sabes. No va a-- no puede funcionar. No más. Quizás antes pero-- ahora somos diferentes, ¿sabes?”

 

“Me gusta un poco lo diferente.” dice Liam suavemente.

 

“Me gustas un poco tú.” contrarresta Zayn.

 

“Te amo un poco.”

 

Zayn cruza la habitación y empuja a Liam con él contra la ventana. Está fría contra su espalda, el agua condensada empapándole la camiseta. “Eres ridículo,” le dice Zayn.

 

“Podría decir lo mismo de tí,” replica Liam.

 

Zayn bufa y lo besa, gentilmente, dudosamente. Liam le devuelve el beso mucho más fuerte, como si estuviera intentando ver cuánta presión puede ponerle a Zayn. No es mucha, aparentemente, porque los dedos de Zayn se clavan en su cintura y hace un sonido necesitado, y ése es todo el incentivo que necesita Liam para empujar su lengua contra los labios de Zayn, pidiendo más. Se abren casi inmediatamente, dándoselo, y Liam se pregunta si podrían haber hecho esto por años si sólo se hubieran confesado cómo se sentían. Si hubieran intentado en vez de distanciarse.

 

“Desde que tenía doce,” dice Zayn contra sus labios. “Y nunca se me pasó. Y tú solo te volvías más y más bueno y me volvías loco, ¿sabías eso? Osea, en serio, Liam, estás más fuerte que un camión, y te guardo rencores por eso.”

 

“Lo dice el que usa chaquetas de cuero y fuma,” dice Liam contra sus labios, empujando a Zayn hacia atrás. “Mierda, ¿querías matarme? Porque lo estabas logrando bastante bien. Y luego te cambiabas con las cortinas abiertas todo el tiempo. Me sentía como un acosador pero no podía dejar de mirarte.”

 

“Quería que lo hicieras,” murmura Zayn, escondiendo su cabeza en la cueva del cuello de Liam mientras Liam los guía hacia atrás.

 

“Ridículo,” dice Liam contra su piel. “Eres completamente ridículo.”

 

“Estoy bien con eso si tú lo estás,” dice Zayn, sus piernas chocando contra la madera de la cama.

 

“No lo sé,” bromea Liam.

 

Zayn cae sobre la cama, llevando a Liam con él. Se mueve hacia arriba, y Liam presiona sus caderas. Las manos de Zayn se deslizan por su espalda debajo de su camisa, y sus uñas rascan su piel mientras bajan de nuevo antes de quitarle la camiseta, intentando pasarla por su cabeza.

 

Liam se sienta y se la quita, y Zayn gruñe en voz alta. “¿Recuerdas la nota que confiscó Morin?” pregunta Zayn de repente, sus ojos abiertos como platos. Pasan por el cuerpo de Liam hasta sus ojos y Liam tiembla. “Podría demostrarte lo que decía.”

 

Liam siente escalofríos en su piel debajo de la mano de Zayn y su mirada intensa. “Mierda, ¿estás tratando de arruinarme?” pregunta, su mente girando con las posibilidades de lo que podría haber dicho esa nota.

 

“Sí,” responde Zayn honestamente. Le sonríe maliciosamente a Liam, y Liam decide que, sí, quizás esté un poco enamorado de esa sonrisa, y no le parece nada mal estarlo.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

_Karen toma un trago de su café, su teléfono presionado contra su oído. “Se acaban de ir.”_

 

“ _Lo sé, escuche el auto de Liam saliendo de la entrada,” contesta Trisha bufando. “Al menos el tuyo no tiene una maldita motocicleta. Casi me da un paro cardíaco cada vez que la enciende.”_

 

“ _A Liam también le gusta esa,” admite Karen. “Piensan que son muy listos, saliendo de la casa en medio de la noche y subiéndose en esa cosa. Como si el sonido no despertara a todo el vecindario.”_

“ _Chicos,” reprimenda Trisha._

 

“ _Siempre lo serán, ¿verdad”_

 

“ _Ojalá,” dice Trisha con cariño. “Pero debo admitir, extraño cuando se escapaban en los dormitorios del otro para ver Batman. Ahora lo hacen para estar juntos, de lo que he tenido que hablar seriamente con Zayn verias veces.”_

 

_Sus hijos son algo ridículos, pero Karen está feliz de que estén juntos de nuevo._

**Author's Note:**

> D:
> 
> mi [tumblr](http://evadiendo.tumblr.com/).


End file.
